Playing House
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: A once in a lifetime opportunity falls into Callie and Brandon's lap: a long weekend alone in the house. Left to their own devices, they use the time to explore their romantic feelings for each other. Meanwhile, a secret Callie's been keeping threatens to surface. Takes place one week after episode 6, "Saturday." Brallie love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters or any of the characters. Portions of dialogue in Chapter 3. are based on dialogue from the show. **

**Prologue:**

Callie's hands shook as she read the text: "Nice tree. That's the one outside your bedroom window, right?" She shivered, her blood running cold. Getting up, she looked out the window. The yard was dark and empty. No one stood beneath the tree, watching her. But he must have been there before, because he knew. He knew where she lived and slept. Just when she was starting to feel safe, he found her again. Heart pounding, she got into bed and wrapped her blanket around her, too scared to close her eyes. She was grateful that she shared a room with Mariana, even though her foster sister was stone cold drunk at the moment, and sound asleep. At least she wasn't completely alone.

**Chapter 1. (one week later)**

The Foster household was in an uproar when Callie went down to breakfast. She sat down at the table, and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Brandon sat across from her, looking sulky. "What's going on?" She asked him.

"My great-grandmother broke her ankle," he replied. "My mom is going down to help her out, I guess. And Lena has some education convention she has to go to this weekend, too."

"So they'll both be gone?" Callie frowned with concern.

"Yeah," Brandon replied. "Mom wants us to all go stay with friends for the weekend. I guess she doesn't trust the house with all of us. Jude went to Connor's, and the twins are going somewhere, too. But I kind of want to just stay here... I've got a piano competition coming up, and I need to practice."

Callie nodded. "Makes sense..." Where would she go? Her only real friend was Wyatt, and she doubted Stef and Lena would let her spend the weekend with him. "Where am I staying?" She asked Brandon.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Too bad you couldn't stay home, too. I could really use someone to listen to my composition." Spending a long weekend with nothing but his music and Callie sounded like the perfect set-up to him.

"Do you think they'd really let us stay here alone?" Callie wasn't even sure if that was what she wanted. The idea of being alone. Well, almost alone, scared her, now that Liam knew where to find her. But she didn't want to be a burden, and she certainly didn't want to stay with strangers. And it would be kind of cool to have Brandon all to herself for a few days. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was infatuated with him.

Finally, Stef got off the phone. She turned to her son. "Okay, B. You win. I guess you can stay home." She rushed around looking for her purse. "I've really got to get going," she breathed, frazzled by the stress of the morning. It was then that she noticed Callie. She groaned. "Lena? Honey? I think we overlooked someone."

Lena came into the kitchen holding her briefcase. "Callie." She nodded knowingly, then turned to Stef. "Any ideas?"

"I could stay home," Callie told them, trying to sound casual and aloof. "Really. It'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"And I'll be here, too," Brandon added. Callie wasn't sure if that fact would help their case much. "We can hold down the fort."

Stef considered their offer. Brandon really did have to practice for his competition, and Callie had a good head on her shoulders. Maybe they would be okay? It would only be fore three days. "Fine," she sighed, defeated. "I must be crazy, but I'll go with it, only because I'm out of options and I have to run. Now." She eyed the teenagers sternly. "We're trusting you two. No wild parties. No fun of any kind. Got it?"

"Got it," Brandon and Callie both replied.

"Great," said Stef. She gave both Callie and Brandon a quick hug, then followed Lena out the door. As she got into her car, she waved goodbye, and called back to them; "Don't burn the house down!"

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Brandon was nearly giddy with excitement as he rinsed his cereal bowl. A three-day weekend with Callie was too good to be true. It would just be the two of them. Him, and the girl of his dreams. He knew that she was wary about becoming too close to him, but maybe this weekend, he'd have the chance to romance her. He was putting the bowl in the sink, when she cleared her throat behind him. "Um, I'm gonna go take a shower." She turned, and headed toward the bathroom.

Brandon groaned internally, envisioning things he knew would break the "no fun of any kind" rule, until his guilt stopped him. He went to his keyboard, intending to practice his composition, but the sound of the shower running distracted him. He sat at the bench, staring into space until the black and white keys blurred. Finally, he heard Callie come into the room, and turned to face her. She was dressed in her usual outfit, a sweater and jeans, and her skin was dewy and blushed from the steamy water. "You're procrastinating," she smirked, as she rubbed her wet hair with a towel.

"No," he said. "I was just kind of waiting for you. Sit down and listen to my song for a minute, okay?"

Once Callie was seated, Brandon began to play the opening notes of his composition. She closed her eyes with appreciation as the melancholy notes filled the room. They were sad and lilting, but hinted at joy. When she opened her eyes, she saw Brandon, pounding the keys, his face stony with concentration. She thought he looked his cutest when he was playing the piano. He was definitely in his element. She could have listened to the song forever, but he stopped playing abruptly. "That's all I've got so far," he apologized. "What do you think?" He held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"Brandon," she sighed, impressed. "It's... _beautiful_. It's amazing!"

Brandon blushed deeply at her praise. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it, because... well, it's kind of about you." He almost refrained from admitting that last bit to her, but in the end, he decided to take a chance. This song was possibly his favorite that he'd ever written, and he was extremely proud of it. It was a love letter to Callie.

Callie sucked in her breath. He'd written a song about her? She inspired that gorgeous melody. She hardly dared believe it. "Really?" She asked.

"Sure," Brandon replied. "Look." He held out the music he'd written. Sure enough, it was titled _Callie's Song_. "The name isn't very original," he told her. "But it fits. You don't mind, do you?"

Callie shook her head. "No. I don't mind. I'm just... _surprised_. No one's ever... you know... done anything like that for me. And the song is so beautiful."

"Well," said Brandon, shyly. "It can only be as beautiful as the girl it's about." He gestured for her to join him on the bench, and she complied. "Let me show you." His fingers caressed the keys as he once again began his song. "This is the day you came here," he told her. The notes progressed in intensity, then mellowed out into something that reminded Callie of crying. "And this is when we went to rescue Jude." _And this is me falling in love_ _with you_, Brandon thought, as the notes became sweet and gentle. When he reached the end of the piece, his eyes locked on Callie's, green gazing into brown. For a fleeting second, they leaned into each other, their lips inches apart. Brandon was poised to kiss her, when she threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you. For the song," she mumbled. "I love it." She stood up, and left the room.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Callie lay on her bed, reading and re-reading the text Liam had sent her. It cast a blue glow on her face in the partially dark room. She could have easily deleted the threatening message, pretending it never existed, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, even though she wanted to. Her paranoid and slightly melodramatic side stopped her from hitting the button, saying that it would serve as evidence if Liam came and killed her or something. Setting the phone on the nightstand, she reached over and flipped her lamp off. Silently, she crept out of bed, and looked out the window. It was an eerie, windy night. In the backyard, the tree swing twisted on it's ropes, back and forth. Callie couldn't be certain, but she thought she saw a shadow draw behind the tree. She drew the curtain shut, and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Moments later, Brandon passed by Callie's door on the way to bed. He stopped when he heard a muffled sound coming from behind the closed door. "Callie?" He whispered, opening the door a crack. From her bed, he heard choked sobs. "Why are you crying, Callie?" He asked, quietly. He crossed the room, and sat on the edge of the bed, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him through swollen eyes. "I saw someone in the backyard," she hiccuped. "I- I think it was Liam."

"The foster brother?" Brandon asked, a chill passing through his body. "The one who came to the school the other day?"

"Yeah," Callie whispered. "Ever since I saw him at Wyatt's party... I think he's been watching me. And he sent me this." She picked up her phone, and handed it to Brandon.

Studying the threatening message intently, a frown creased his face. "He's sick," he breathed. "Callie... don't you think you should tell someone?" As he finished his sentence, they both heard a metallic crash in the backyard. They jerked their heads up to look for the source of the sound. "I think that was the trash cans by the back door. I'll go take a look." He paused, his brow furrowing. "You go wait in my room. I'll be right back."

Callie stumbled off the bed and down the hall, and Brandon quietly walked to the kitchen. He found a flashlight in the drawer, and stood by the backdoor, listening for any signs of movement. As he suspected, the trash can was disturbed, the lid resting on the ground. He flipped on the flashlight and opened the door slowly, beaming the dim light around the yard. "Hello?" He called. "Is someone out there?" He waited, watching. But he saw no other evidence of a trespasser. Turning, he went back into the house, and locked the back door, then checked the front door and the basement door. Satisfied that the house was secure, he went back upstairs to Callie. He found her sitting on his bed, hugging her knees to her chest. "I looked around, but I didn't see anyone," he told her. "The lid was knocked off the garbage can, though. It could've been an animal, but I'm not sure." He sat down next to her. "Do you really think Liam is after you?"

"I don't know," Callie admitted. "He might just be trying to scare me. And it's working. I've hardly slept all week, Brandon. I'm afraid to be alone."

_And you were alone tonight_, he thought. "Listen," He told her. "You stay in here tonight. We'll lock the door, and you won't be alone."

Callie nodded. "Okay."

Brandon rose to his feet. "You sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor."

Callie shook her head in protest. "No... it's your bed. I should sleep on the floor."

"I insist," Brandon argued. "And I won't take no for an answer." They could've easily relocated to Jesus and Jude's room, which had two beds, but Brandon didn't suggest it, noting that she didn't either. He wanted to be as close as he could get to Callie, even if it meant sleeping on the hard floor. It would be worth it.

"Well, okay," Callie shrugged. "If you're sure."

"I am," he replied, clicking the lock on his door, then taking his sleeping bag from the closet and laying it out parallel to the bed. Taking an extra pillow, he lounged on the floor, resting his head on one bent arm. "So, what I asked you before... I think it bears repeating. Don't you think you should tell someone about this?"

Callie shuffled around from above. "No. I don't want to bother your moms with this. Not until they come home, anyway. They have enough to deal with."

"Well, what about the cops?" Brandon asked.

"Your mom _is _the cops," Callie answered.

"Oh, yeah." Brandon moved around, trying to get comfortable. "Callie," he whispered. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Callie felt a moment of panic. "I guess so. But I have to tell you, personal questions are my least favorite kind."

"Why are you so afraid of Liam?" Brandon asked. "What did he do to you?"

"That was two questions," She replied.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Cal. I mean, you told me a little about him, but I know there's more. I... have a hunch about what might have happened, but there's a lot I don't understand."

Callie listened quietly. "What's your hunch?"

"Well," he said. "I think he... took _advantage _of you." He waited for her to answer, and when she didn't, he asked; "Am I right?"

Callie sighed. "Something like that." She propped herself up on her elbow. "Okay. I'll tell you the truth. But you'll probably hate me afterward."

"That would never happen," Brandon promised. Even if she told him she and Liam worked together as serial killers, he'd probably still have a crush on her.

"I just don't want to lose you as a friend," Callie fretted. "But if you really want to know..."

As she spoke, Brandon reached up to the bed and took her cold hand in his. "You won't lose me. You have my word, Callie."

Feeling reassured, Callie felt as ready as she'd ever be to confide in someone. "Okay. Well, you know that two years ago I was living with Liam's family. He was really nice to me, and went out of his way to make me feel special. He was good with Jude, too. Almost like a role model. And I had a crush on him. Sometimes, when nobody was around, he'd kiss me. He told me that h- he loved me. And I believed him." She fought back tears as she struggled to find her words. "One night, Liam came into my room, and he asked me to... _you know_. And when I told him I wasn't ready, he forced me. He... forced me... to have sex with him." As she finished her story, she realized she was crying. "I told him no, but I was so scared, Brandon. He knows things about me. Bad things I've done. And he used them against me." She tried to brush her tears away as they fell.

Brandon squeezed her hand. "Callie," he sighed sadly. "He raped you."

"Rape" was a word she could never say. Something she refused to admit happened to her. Hearing Brandon vocalize it, and knowing it was true, she broke down, her eyes blurring with tears. Brandon got up from the sleeping bag, and sat down on the bed. "Callie," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. She leaned against him, desperate for comfort. "Callie," he said again. "I feel terrible that you thought I'd hate you if you told me. Why did you think that?"

Callie sniffled. "Because... you're a decent guy from a nice family. And I'm dirty and used. No one decent would ever like me."

"No way," Brandon told her firmly. "That's not true. What happened to you wasn't your fault, Cal. It's _him_ who should feel bad. Not you. And as for no one decent ever liking you, I can tell you now that isn't true. Because I like you."

"Really?" She asked, unsure.

"Yes," Brandon replied. "I like you a lot, Callie. And nothing can make me stop liking you." He knew it was against his better judgement, but he wanted so badly to prove to Callie that his feelings were genuine. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he brushed his lips to her mouth. She jerked away as if she'd received an electric shock.

"I'm so sorry," Brandon apologized. "I shouldn't have done that, Callie. I promise I'm not like Liam. I just wanted to show you how much I..."

Callie stopped him. "I _know_ you're not like Liam. You're nothing like him. But I told you before... I can't do this."

Brandon felt hurt at her rejection, but he wasn't ready to give up on her yet. "Callie... look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me, too."

Their eyes met briefly, then she darted them away, looking down. "Okay. I can't," she mumbled. "I do like you. And I liked the kiss. Happy?"

Brandon blushed at her confession. "You did?"

"Mm-hm," she replied. "It was nice." To prove her point, she craned her neck, and cautiously pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was over much too soon in Brandon's opinion. He touched his fingers to his lips, where hers had just been. "Callie, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. You _are _special. And I mean that."

Now it was Callie's turn to blush. "Will you- will you kiss me again?"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"You don't even have to ask," Brandon sighed. He leaned into her, and felt her arms wrap around his neck. Their mouths connected, and he deepened the kiss, tasting her lips. He was surprised when she parted them, letting him in. Slowly, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He'd never been kissed like that, with so much passion. And he'd never kissed anyone like that, either. Not even Talya, who was selfish, always taking and never giving. This moment with Callie was special. He took his time, exploring every inch of her mouth, and letting her do the same to him. Not quite sure what to do with his hand, he gripped her back. Eventually, they were forced to break apart, gasping for breath.

"I've liked you for a long time," Callie told him. "That night, on the porch... I was just scared. And I was so mad at Wyatt. And you were with Talya, then. But I've always liked you, Brandon."

He reached over, brushing her hair from her face, and looked into her eyes. "Callie, if you were my girlfriend, you'd always feel special. And I wouldn't expect anything in return."

"But I'm not," she replied. "You're girlfriend, I mean. It's not allowed, and you just broke up with Talya."

"That's the thing," Brandon told her firmly. "Talya and I did break up."

"But you and Talya..." Callie mussed. "Don't you want to be with someone there's no rule against being with?"

Brandon shook his head. "I'd break every rule in the book for you." How could he make her understand that she was literally all he thought about?

"But what about the sex?" She asked. "Don't you miss your big weekends with her?"

Brandon snorted back a laugh. "What are you talking about?" She wrinkled her brow, obviously confused.

"She told me," Callie replied, slowly realizing Talya must have lied. "She said Stef and Lena even buy you guys condoms."

Brandon laughed again, then reached into the drawer of his nightstand and held up a box. "You mean these condoms?" Callie stared at the box in his hand. It had never been opened. "Look," he said. "She told you the truth about these. Moms did buy them for us. But Talya and I only slept together once, and that was over three months ago."

Callie couldn't help but feel pleased at this bit of news, if not embarrassed to be a part of the conversation, as the thought of Brandon being with Talya made her feel a bit ill."Why?" She asked.

"It didn't feel right," Brandon explained. "I didn't care about her enough to get so... emotionally involved. She probably just told you that to make you feel bad, or make herself feel better, or something." He put the box back in the drawer, then pulled her back into his arms. "Talya and I are over. But if it makes you feel any better, I was kind of jealous of you and Wyatt, too."

"Really?" Callie giggled. "Because I was kind of only with him to make you jealous. Now I know it worked."

"Oh yeah?" Brandon teased, kissing her. "Well, too bad for him. You're mine, now."

"I don't remember agreeing on that," Callie teased back.

He kissed her again. "I'll write up a contract right now."

Callie realized her fears were eased in Brandon's arms. She was actually laughing and smiling, something she didn't often do since Liam came back into her life. "Brandon," she ventured. "You make me feel safe." Wyatt was her friend, but she didn't trust him. Not completely anyway, after the stunt he pulled with his "parent's house," which nearly caused her to get arrested. She'd always thought bad boys were her type, but after that close encounter, she decided good guys were more her taste. Especially hot ones who play piano and know just how she likes to be kissed.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Brandon.

She leaned her head against his chest. "I wish we could stay like this forever. It's making me feel a lot better."

Brandon placed a soft kiss on her head. "Well, we have all weekend," he told her. "For two more days, this is our house. We might as well make the most of it. And I can hold you all night, if that's what you want."

"It is," she told him. "Please." Brandon laid back on the pillows, pulling her down with him. He cradled her head with one arm, and rubbed her back with the other. "So, was this your master plan to get back in your own bed?" She joked.

"You caught me," he laughed, tickling her.

Callie closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Brandon, wanting to feel as close and comforted as possible. She could laugh and joke all she wanted, but in the back of her mind, she was still scared, wondering if Liam was outside the house at that very moment, waiting for her.

**To Be Continued**

**Note: Just a head's up... in later chapters, I may change the rating of this story to "M." I didn't want my other stories to be just about sex, but I'm willing to give writing Brallie smut another shot for this story, as it will be a catalyst for other events. Avoiding spoilers, so can't say any more, but please keep reading and reviewing!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Callie woke up feeling as if she could take on the world. She left Brandon sleeping, and quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen, planning to make a special breakfast. She decided to make french toast, and as she dipped the bread slices in beaten egg, she even hummed a tune to herself. The more she thought about it, the less fear she felt about Liam's threats. Waking up in Brandon's arms, then cooking in the sun-filled kitchen, made her fears seem almost like a dream.

"Something smells good," said Brandon, coming into the room. "And there's the little woman." He came up behind her, and kissed her.

"Oh dear," said Callie, placing her had over her heart. "I forgot to put on my breakfast-cooking pearls."

Brandon laughed and kissed her again. "Did you sleep okay?"

Callie nodded, setting two plates of food on the kitchen table. "But only because I was with you." She sat down in a chair, next to him. "You know... I've been thinking. Worrying about Liam like I have been isn't going to do me any good. I don't want to live in fear, over something that might never happen."

"Yeah?" Brandon asked, spearing a piece of french toast on his fork.

"Yeah," Callie replied. "This isn't the first time he's threatened me. Maybe he is just all talk?"

Brandon shrugged. "Maybe... but I wouldn't take any chances."

"I just want to enjoy this weekend, Brandon," she told him. "When are we ever going to be alone like this again? I don't want to waste it worrying."

Brandon seemed unsure. "How about I worry for you, Cal?"

Callie smiled to herself, but then, her face grew serious as a thought played on her mind. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Hmm?" Brandon asked.

Callie took a deep breath. "Remember last night, when I told you about Liam, and how he used bad things I've done against me?"

"Yeah," Brandon nodded.

"Well," Callie began. I want to tell you about the bad things."

"Cal... you don't have to," Brandon said, stopping her. "I told you. I already know everything I need to know about you."

"But I want to," Callie protested. "I need to." If he heard some of the things she did, and he still liked her, she's know he was a keeper. Of course, Liam pretended to like her after she confided in him, and it was all a lie, gathering information he could use later to blackmail her. But Brandon would never do that.

"Okay," Brandon answered, seeing her need to confess whatever it was she did. "I'm listening."

"It's like this," Callie began. "When I was younger, in the other foster homes, I was going through a lot. Even before Liam. Jude and I lived with a few families that were pretty bad... they'd beat us... among other things. There was even a time we had to be separated, because there were no families who would take us both. Around that time, I started doing bad things." She voice shook as she spoke. "Even though foster kids get money from the government, we never got to use any of it, so I started stealing. It started with a few dollars from my foster parents. But then, I started shoplifting. Most of it was things I needed, like deodorant, and socks, and tampons. But then I also started taking things I didn't really need, like make-up, and candy, and clothes... things like that. I'd also sneak into the movies a lot. I feel really bad about it now. There's no excuse for stealing, and I wish I could pay it all back. But back then, I felt like the world owed me, and I was just taking what was mine." She paused, trying to read Brandon's face, and saw that he wasn't judging her. She decided to continue. "I was also doing really bad in school. We got moved around so much, we were never in a school for very long, and Jude and I were both way behind our classmates. So, I started cheating. I got caught in seventh grade, copying math problems from the teacher's book, and I got suspended. I also got into fights at school, and with my foster siblings. And when... when Jude and I got separated, I started cutting. I just couldn't handle it. We've always been a package deal. All I could think about was that he was alone, and he needed me. I was basically his mom." She turned over her wrists to show Brandon her faded scars. "I don't do that anymore... the last time I cut was after Liam... you know." Brandon nodded, and Callie looked down once her speech was finished. "Do you still like me after hearing all that?"

Brandon took her hand, then pulled her into her lap. "Of course I still like you." He kissed her, nuzzling her face. "Maybe even more, now, if that's possible."

"Why?" Callie asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Because I just do," Brandon replied. "Callie, you're a survivor. And the things you did don't make you who you are. All that happened a long time ago, and I probably would've done the same things under the circumstances you had to live with. You had a really hard life. I still think you're amazing." He kissed her again, longer. "Just trust me, okay? Trust that my feelings for you won't change, no matter what you say or do. Because I promise they won't."

_He_'_s a keeper_, Callie thought. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. "It's always been hard for me to trust people." She'd been hurt by everyone she cared about, except Jude. To trust someone was a scary leap of faith, that usually meant her heart would be broken once again. Yet something told her, deep in her heart, that this time was different.

Brandon stood up, with her in his arms. Crossing the room, he carried her to the living room couch, and sunk into it with her in his arms. Their lips clashed as he leaned in to kiss her. He continued kissing her, over and over, until they were caught up in a full-on make-out session. When there was a pause, a moment to catch their breath, Callie looked straight into his eyes. "I trust you."

**To Be Continued... this story will most likely change to an M rating in the next chapter. I don't think this site notifies readers when M rated stories are updated, so if you want to keep reading, PLEASE be sure to check back often, because I'll be updating the story regularly, as usual. Thanks a bunch for the support!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. (Here there be smut... read at your own discretion)

That afternoon, Brandon found Callie in the kitchen, staring into the open refrigerator. "We have air conditioning, you know," he joked.

Callie turned around and glanced at him. "Just trying to decide what to make for dinner." She opened the freezer. "Pizza sound good?" She took a frozen one out and held it up.

Brandon wrinkled his nose. "Nah... freezer burn isn't my favorite topping. Listen, Cal. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight?"

Callie pursed her lips in response. "Are you sure? What if someone sees us together?"

"It's just dinner," he shrugged. "We're not eloping in Vegas." He put his hand on her back. "Come one... I've been practicing all day. It'll be good to get out for a while."

Callie put the ice-coated pizza back in the freezer. "Let's go."

They walked into town, and went to a pizza parlor on the beach. It was dimly lit inside, packed with teenagers and families. They sat in a booth in the back of the restaurant, and ordered sodas and a pepperoni and mushroom pizza. Callie picked apart a bread stick, chewing on each chunk slowly, while they waited for their dinner. "So, what are we?" She whispered, loud enough for him to hear. "Are we a couple?"

Brandon took a long sip of his soda. "Yes... but closer, I think. I feel like I can share anything with you, Callie."

"I feel the same way," she admitted.

It was dusk by the time they were finished with dinner, and Callie and Brandon walked home in the half-darkness. Soon after taking of their jackets, they changed into their pajama, and watched a movie on the couch. By the time it was halfway through, Callie grew bored. "Are you into this movie?" She asked.

"Not really," Brandon admitted. He flipped the television off. "Let's just enjoy each other's company." He leaned down and kissed her. Callie returned the kiss with pleasure. They were making out, when Brandon laid his hand on her breast. She pulled away from his touch. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I just got carried away."

"Don't apologize," she replied. "It surprised me, but it was good." She took his hand, and placed it over the same spot where he'd touched her moments ago.

Brandon circled his finger around where her nipple would be. "Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Callie nodded, kissing Brandon's neck. "I like it. I want more."

Brandon continued to touch her breasts through her tank top, listening to her sigh.

"Brandon," said Callie, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you to make love to me."

Brandon was rendered speechless by her request. "Are you sure, Callie?' He asked, once he picked his jaw up from the floor.

"Yes," she replied. "I want to know what it's like to be with someone who cares about me. I want to feel loved."

"But we don't have to have sex for me to show you how much I care, Cal. I don't want you to regret anything." He wanted to be with her, more than anything. But he didn't want to make her feel like she had to do anything to please him.

"The only thing I'll regret," she told him. "Is not doing this while we have the chance. I've never cared about anyone the way I care about you."

Brandon kissed the soft skin near her ear. "I want you too, Cal. But only if you're ready."

"I am," she replied, looking into his eyes. "I've never been more ready." She kissed him deeply. "And I think you are, too." With that, she pushed her hips against his growing erection.

Brandon gasped at the movement, then grabbed her up and kissed her. He lifted her tank top over her head, and brushed her neck with his lips. "You're beautiful, Callie," he whispered. "So beautiful."

Callie looked up at him, and he caught her lips in a kiss. "Take me to bed," she breathed into his mouth, feeling a rush of wetness between her legs.

Brandon picked her up, and carried her to his room. She was lighter than he expected. He set her down on the bed, and kissed her again, cupping her breasts in his hands, and rolling her nipple between his fingers. She sighed with pleasure at his touch. "You okay?" He asked.

She opened her eyes for a moment. "More than okay." She was grateful that Brandon was being so gentle. Liam was rough with her. He hurt her, leaving her breasts badly bruised. But Brandon's touch was all pleasure and no pain. She reached under the hem of his shirt, and helped him pull it off.

As Brandon trailed kissed down her abdomen, his erection strained against his boxers. He was desperate to free it from it's confines, but he didn't want to overwhelm Callie by moving too fast. She was being brave, but he knew that at least part of her was fearful, even if it had nothing to do with him. He took one hard, pink nipple in his mouth, and fondled the other one. Callie ran her fingers through his hair, digging into his scalp, as he sucked. He ran his fingers down her side, exploring her body. He felt papery area on her back, just above her hip. Glancing down, he saw that it was a scar, and one that could only come from being burned. Callie became aware of his touch, and put her hand over his, trying to move it away. His heart twinged with sadness, knowing she was ashamed of the blemish. Close to tears, he leaned down, and softly kissed it. She mumbled his name, and he kissed it again. "You're perfect, Cal," he told her. "From head to toe."

He heard her sigh. "I hate that scar," she admitted.

Brandon wondered how she got it. He wouldn't ask, but he wanted to kill whoever inflicted it on her. He ws quite sure it wasn't Liam's work, but someone else's. He laid back on the pillows, and kissed her lips. "If it's part of you, I think it's beautiful." Callie blushed at his words. "Can I touch you?" He asked.

Callie nodded. "But go slow, okay?"

"I will," he promised. He reached down past her hip, and caressed her inner thigh. Seeing that she accepted his touch, he moved his hand between her legs, and ran his finger down her slit, through the fabric of her clothes. She ground her hips against his touch, and he slipped his hand through the leg of her shorts. He felt her wet folds, rubbing her slowly and cautiously. He listened to her moan his name, the sound of her voice nearly giving him a heart attack, and he began to stroke her a little faster.

"Don't stop," Callie groaned, annoyed. She already missed his touch.

He kissed her neck, suckling the tender skin, then grasped the waistband of her pajama shorts, and slowly began to pull them down.

"Wait!" Callie said in a panicked voice, sitting up quickly.

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

Callie looked down, embarrassed. "I'll take them off myself. I don't want you to look."

"Why not?" Brandon asked, slightly confused. If they were going to have sex, seeing her naked was inevitable.

"I don't want you to see my underwear," she confessed, blushing even deeper. "They're old, and... not exactly sexy." She looked at him pleadingly. "Please?"

"Okay," Brandon nodded. Honestly, he couldn't care less what her underwear looked like. To him, she'd be gorgeous dressed in tatters. But he wanted her to be comfortable, so he squeezed his eyes shut.

Satisfied he wasn't peeking, Callie moved to the edge of the bed. She slipped off her shorts first. Then, she removed her dingy, worn panties, balled them up, and hid them under the bed. "Okay," she said. "You can look now."

When Brandon opened his eyes, he saw a naked Callie sitting next to him. He took in the sight of her bare curves. "You know," he told her. "I hate to kill the mood, but it you need new things- clothes or whatever, all you have to do is ask moms."

"I'll think about it," she replied. "Later." She smiled at him, her eyes shining, then reclined on the bed.

Brandon's fingers found her core once more. she moaned as he dipped them into her, massaging her womanhood. "Be as loud as you want," he told her. "We're alone."

Callie threw her head back as he stroked her swollen clit. She thought she'd faint when he slid one graceful finger inside her, slowly, moving it in and out. "Brandon!" She gasped. He stroked her harder, and she came with no warning, grasping clumps of his hair in her hands. Once she recovered enough to be coherent, she reached down and covered the head of his erection with her hand.

"Callie," Brandon groaned. "Oh..." He felt her reach through the opening of his boxers, and touch his bare skin. Quickly, he shed them, springing free, and straddled her.

Callie gripped his hard length, stroking and kneading it. She smiled, satisfied, when his eyes rolled back and he cried out. She watched him fumble in the nightstand drawer, and remove a foil packet. He began to tear it open, his hands shaking. "Can I?" She asked, timidly. Brandon passed it to her, and she opened it, rolling the condom over his erection. While she did so, he reached back, and tugged on her clit, which produced a choked gasp from her. "I need you," she told him, grinding her pelvic bone into him, and watching his squirm. "I want you inside me."

Brandon was at a loss for words and oxygen. Once Callie parted her legs, he positioned himself between them. For a moment, she looked at him with wide, frightened eyes. She reminded him of a baby deer. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" He asked. "Because we don't have to. We can stop right now."

"I really want to," she confessed. "But I- I'm a little scared." Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes. When Liam raped her, she was so young, still a virgin. She could still feel him entering her. It felt like she was being ripped apart. He made her bleed. "It won't hurt like... before. Will it?"

Brandon took her hand in his. "No, Sweets. I'd be so gentle with you, and I'd go slow. It might hurt a little bit, but I won't let it ever be like before." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want to try? Or do you want to stop?"

Slowly, the color came back to Callie's face. "I want to keep going, Brandon. I trust you."

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "Callie, I want you to be one-hundred percent sure."

Callie nodded. "I'm sure." To prove herself, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer.

"Okay," said Brandon. He lined his tip with her opening, and began to slide in at an excruciatingly slow pace. It seemed like a fraction of an inch at a time. Callie let out a small gasp, and he paused, panicked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she breathed. It hurt a little, but it wasn't unbearable. "Keep going."

Brandon did so until his full length was sheathed by her. "You're so tight," he groaned. She was almost too tight. He hesitated to move, wanting her to get used to the feel of him inside her. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She ground her hips against him, and he slowly began to thrust.

Callie clawed at the bed with each movement. "Faster," she squeaked. "Please."

Brandon gradually sped up his rhythm, pumping in and out of her, and trying to keep it together. He was hanging by a thread, when Callie reached between them and touched herself. He moved her hand away and took over, rubbing her clit. She cried out, muttering something unintelligible as she came. Watching her ride out her orgasm, he let himself find his release, her name on his lips.

Spent, he laid down on top of her, kissing her jawline. He worked his way up her neck, nibbling her earlobe. Then, he whispered the words he couldn't hold back any longer. "I love you, Callie."

Callie opened her eyes in shock, then quickly looked away. Had she heard him right? Yes... she was sure she did, and she was dangerously close to crying.

"You don't have to say it back," he assured her. "But that won't change the way I feel." He pressed another kiss to her cheek.

Callie felt as if she forgot how to speak. She stared at nothing, trying to find her words as he continued to kiss her. Finally, she turned her head back to him, and brought his face close to hers. "I love you too, Brandon," she whispered. Her lips connected with his once again.

Brandon thought those words, coming from her mouth, were more beautiful than any song he could write.

** To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

You want to know how I got that scar, don't you?" Callie asked. It was later that night, and she and Brandon were still curled around each other, neither saying much, but just being together.

Brandon hadn't even realized he was touching the scar, but he was, running his finger across it over and over. "If you want to to tell me."

"It's not an exciting story, like this one here." She pointed to a small, pale scar near her hairline. "That, I got when I was nine. Jude threw a toy teapot at me, and I got three stitches." She smiled briefly at the memory."But this one... it happened in our..." She paused, thinking. "Third foster home? Yeah," she nodded. "I was just laying on the living room floor, doing my homework. I was on my stomach, and my foster father was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette. He kept blowing smoke at me. I asked him to stop it, and he just reached down, and burned my back with his lighter." Her voice shook as she talked. She could still hear her younger self screaming in pain. "I... I still don't know why. I didn't do anything wrong..." She shuddered involuntarily.

Brandon moved his hand from her naked body to her face, caressing her cheek. "Callie, I'm... sorry. I can't even imagine all you've been through."

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "There's no way to change things now. Hey... you know what I really want to know?"

"Hmm?" Brandon asked.

She traced her finger down his chest. "Was this... with me... better than it was with Talya?" She couldn't stand Talya, and though she'd never been the competitive type, part of her wanted that validation, silly as it was. Brandon was with her, after all.

Brandon kissed her forehead, just near the scar Jude gave her, then looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "No comparison, Cal. You were amazing. That one time with Talya was just sex. But you and I made love."

"I didn't know there was a difference," Callie admitted. She always thought the two terms were interchangeable.

"There's a difference," Brandon explained. "I think... sex is just physical, and you might only think about making yourself feel good. But making love is spiritual, because you have an emotional connection with your partner, and you care more about pleasing them than yourself."

"I see," Callie nodded, staring up at the ceiling. And she did. Nothing she'd ever felt in her life could equate to being with Brandon. When they were together, she felt as if they were two people sharing one heart.

Brandon leaned in and kissed her again. "Let's go to bed. It's late." Callie nodded, and he clicked off the lamp. "Goodnight, Cal. I love you."

In the dark, Callie snuggled beside Brandon. "I love you too," she whispered back. "Goodnight." It was weird, she thought. That night alone, she said those three words, I love you, more than she normally did in a year. Liam used to tease her, saying she was coldblooded. Maybe she was? It was hard for her to show people how she felt about them, and with good reason. She'd been rejected or abandoned by anyone and everyone she got close to, except her little brother. Jude was the only person to whom saying those words came easy. They were so simple. I. Love. You. But they had the tendency to make things so complicated, to make her feel so vulnerable. There were several times she wanted to say them to another person, especially Stef. She and Brandon's mom had formed a special bond, almost instantly. And Callie truly did love her, as well as Lena. But that little voice in her head told her not to bother getting attached, that she'd just embarrass herself, because they probably didn't feel the same way. Sometimes, those three little words sounded like a foreign language to her. Meaningless, unfamiliar words that she couldn't pronounce. But that night, Brandon brought them out of her. Maybe if she said them enough, she could finally express to the people she cared most about, how much they meant to her. Thinking of all this, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was three o' clock in the morning, when Callie was roused from her sleep by the sound of her phone. She was having a beautiful dream, in which she and Brandon climbed a tree, and were sitting on a high branch. Brandon was just carving their names into the trunk. She groaned, not wanting to let her dream drift away before it ended, but she knew she had to, thinking there could be an emergency. She picked up the phone and turned it on. When she saw the message, her stomach dropped to her feet. Sobbing, she shook Brandon awake, not at all gentle in her frantic state.

Brandon sat up with a jolt, his heart racing. "What the heck?" He mumbled. "Callie... what's going on?" He reached past her and turned on the lamp. In the dim light, he saw Callie hunched over, her hand covering her mouth. Her body shook as she wept. "Callie! Talk to me!" He cried. "I want to know what's going on."

** To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Brandon grabbed the phone from Callie, and read over the text through bleary eyes. It was from Liam. "I watched you and your foster brother playing house in the living room last night. Pretty hot..." Brandon was still groggy, not yet completely awake, but when his mind processed the message, he was disgusted. Liam had been looking at them through the window. He glanced up at Callie, who was still crying, and put his hand on her back, rubbing small circles, trying to sooth her. "Cal?" He asked quietly. "Honey?" She looked up at him through her tears, and he reached out for her, letting her crawl into his arms. He held her tight, rocking her.

Callie immediately felt a little better, or at least comforted, when she felt Brandon's arms around her. She hugged him around the waist, burying her face in his shoulder. She felt sick and violated. Liam had spied on a personal moment between them. Something no one was meant to see, but especially not him. He'd seen her half naked, and she was humiliated. But she was thankful that Brandon took her upstairs before they actually made love. That was still private, at least. She didn't think she could handle it if that experience was tainted by Liam. She wouldn't let him take it away from her. She looked down at Brandon's hands. He was texting furiously. "What are you doing?" She whispered through a strained voice.

"I'm telling him to stay the hell off this property and leave you alone." Brandon had never been so angry in his life. He was fiercely protective of Callie. She was beyond precious to him, and he couldn't stand to see her scared and hurt.

Callie tried to swipe her phone from his hand, momentarily panicked. "I don't know, Brandon. It might... it might just make things worse."

He looked into her troubled eyes, and sighed. "I'm not letting him get away with this, Cal. He's gone too far." He sent the message, then put the phone aside.

"I wish you didn't do that," she said, worried. Behind Liam's empty threats and tough talk, he was big and very strong. Much bigger than either of them.

"Everything will be okay, Sweetheart," Brandon promised, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry." He kissed her damp cheek, not knowing what else to say. Eventually, after all her tears were shed, she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Hours later, after restless sleep, Callie woke up feeling a mix of emotions. She was angry and sad about what Liam did, relieved that the house would soon be full of life again, and disappointed that the weekend was coming to an end. She and Brandon had reached a whole new level in their relationship, and she wished they had unlimited time to explore it, but privacy was limited in the Foster household. She loved him so much. The more she thought about the night before, the lighter she felt. In broad daylight, it was hard to be scared. When Brandon woke up, they silently stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word, then he spoke. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little better," Callie admitted.

"That's good," Brandon replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"Last night," she answered, her eyes shining. "Us, together. It was amazing."

Brandon reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry that bastard ruined it for you, Sweets." He leaned in to kiss her neck. "I hope you'll still want to be with me, after what happened. Because making love to you was... Cal, I've never felt anything like it."

Callie smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. "He didn't ruin it. No one can ruin it. You made me feel things I've never felt before, Brandon." She hugged herself, covering her bare chest. "It was so good to be loved." She pressed her lips against his, and she felt tears sting her eyes. "Make me feel that way again."

Brandon embraced her, burying his nose in her messy hair. "Are you sure you're up to it?" It always amazed him how resilient Callie was. Maybe part of it was denial, but she always managed to carry on, despite all the horrible things she'd been through.

She nodded. "Yes. I need this. Liam... he wants me to live in fear. And if I do, then he's just getting what he wants. I don't want to waste our last day alone on him." She could worry tomorrow. Her troubles would still be there.

Brandon's heart filled with admiration for her, and he grew determined to make up for the unspeakably cruel thing Liam had done to her. If the only thing that would heal her was love, he'd give her all the love he had to give. "We can do whatever you want today, Cal." An idea played on his mind as he held her. He let his thoughts wander to Friday morning, and the fantasies he'd entertained as he sat at his keyboard. "Do you want to take a shower?"

Callie felt her face flush with heat. "As in together?" The idea excited her, even after their troubling night. When she was with Brandon, the world around them didn't matter.

"Exactly," he replied, smiling. "Come on." He helped her up, and tossed her a bathrobe. Before they left the room, he tucked a few condoms into the pocket of his own robe.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: jessy0622 asked if I'll be continuing this story after the family comes home. The answer is yes!**

Chapter. 9

Once they were locked in the bathroom, Brandon turned on the shower, and steam rose around the room, fogging up the mirror. Callie stood in front of him, and he reached out, untying the belt of her robe. He pushed it over her shoulders, and let it drop to the tile floor. As he kissed her, he ran his thumbs over her erect nipples. Callie shivered at his touch. She placed her hands on his chest, dropping them down, to his sides, helping him undress. She watched him take the condoms from his pocket, and set them on the edge of the tub. Standing inches away from him, she admired his lean, muscled body. He wasn't the biggest, or the strongest guy in the world, but to her, he was perfect in every way. She looked down, smiling shyly. His manhood was already growing hard. She pressed her body to his, feeling it against her belly. Brandon groaned her name in a strained voice. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Callie nodded. "If you are." She let him take her by the hand and lead her under the warm spray. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers. Staggering her breathing, she deepened the kiss, parting her lips so he could slip his tongue in her mouth. Her hair fell around her face in wet snakes, and he smoothed them back. Slowly and sensually, he licked her neck, suckling the skin.

"You taste so good," he whispered into her ear. "As good as you look." Cupping her butt in his hands, he gently squeezed it, enjoying every little reaction.

Sighing, Callie threw her head back, and let the shower rain down on her. Brandon could melt her with his hands. She'd never get enough of his touch as long as she lived. "I don't really know what to do in here," she admitted, closing her eyes.

"Neither do I," Brandon confessed. "But we'll figure it out together." He pressed her against the wall of the shower, cupping her breasts in his hands, pushing them up and together. He leaned down and sucked them, grinding his erection into her.

Callie moaned, wanting him closer, as close as he could possibly get. She dropped her hand down and stroked herself as he thrust against her. She was a little sore from the night before, but in a good way, like after a hard work out, so she didn't mind it. She licked her lips and covered one of his nipples with her mouth.

"Cal... you're so... mmm," Brandon groaned. He closed his eyes and gripped her hips as she swirled her tongue around the neglected side. "Oh god, I love you..." he grunted in a throaty voice. He squeezed some shampoo into his hand, and lathered it into her hair, massaging her scalp. He watched the foam slide down her body as the water rinsed it away. "My sweet, beautiful Callie," he breathed. He dropped down to his knees and parted her legs a little with his hands, then, slowly, he tasted her, rubbing her clit with his tongue, and listening to her mumble a colorful string of words.

"Brandon...," she groaned, feeling faint with pleasure. When he stood up, she grabbed his erection, running her fingers down it and massaging the head with her palm. She tugged it, and felt it twitch in her hand as Brandon came.

"You're gonna kill me," he gasped, surprised by her skills.

Callie smiled coyly, suddenly feeling bashful. How many times had she fantasized about being with him, and all the ways she could make him feel good? More times than she could count. And being in the enclosure of the shower made her feel bold.

"I need to take you now," Brandon managed to whisper. He ripped a condom open and rolled it over himself, then hitched one of her legs, raising her foot to the edge of the tub. Then, he lifted her, positioning himself and guiding his length into her. Once he was all the way in, he gripped her behind, holding her up.

Digging her nails into his back, Callie screamed his name, and wrapped her legs around him for support.

"Bounce," he whispered. As she began to move, forcing him to penetrate her deeper, he closed his eyes, frantically trying to go over the notes of his piano composition, an attempt to hold out as long as he could. She came quickly, clenching around him, and he kissed her, moaning into her mouth, as his orgasm followed.

Once they regained control, Brandon turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then took another, and wrapped it around Callie, rubbing her dry. He tossed the spent condom in the trash can, then sunk down on the floor. Callie sat in his lap, leaning against him, her eyes dreamy and faraway. "You're so cute," he said, kissing her cheek. "That was great, wasn't it?"

She nodded, smiling. "Can't think of a better way to save hot water."

Brandon laughed and pressed another kiss to her swollen lips. "Me neither."

She looked up at him through thick, dark lashes. "Brandon... I love you so much."

He pressed his nose to her wet hair, cradling her head. "I love you too, Cal. More than I can ever tell you."

"Don't ever stop, okay?" She lazily traced his jawline with her fingertip.

"I won't, Sweets," he promised. "I'll love you forever." She was quiet for several long moments, and Brandon noticed she was crying silently, tears leaking from her brown eyes. "Callie... what's the matter?" He asked, alarmed by how emotional she'd become so quickly.

She gazed up at him, sadly. "I'm scared, Brandon. I'm afraid Liam's gonna hurt me. I don't feel safe anymore." Liam's attempts at harassing her were calculated and disturbing, from watching her and Brandon being intimate, to choosing the middle of the night to send the text, waking her up. She realized that the night before most likely wasn't the only time he'd spied on her from outside the house. That was the most chilling thought of all. She broke down in tears, wrapped in Brandon's arms. "What am I going to do?" She sobbed.

"I don't know, Callie," he admitted, rubbing her back. "But I think it's time to get moms involved." If anything, having two cops for parents had to be an advantage. He kissed her softly as she cried on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a sound from outside the bathroom startled them. Callie jerked her head up, looking up at him fearfully through red-rimmed eyes. "That was the front door."

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Brandon clutched Callie to himself protectively, their hearts pounding in their chests, as they listened to the sound of footsteps, coming closer. They weren't expecting the family back so soon. It wasn't even noon yet. They were both aware of the possibility that it wasn't a family member at all who had just entered their home. Please don't let it be Liam, Callie thought. Please, not him. The footsteps stopped for a few seconds, then began again. Whoever it was, they were right outside the bathroom door. The doorknob jiggled as the person on the other side tried to get in.

"Hello?" A voice called out, as they knocked on the door. "Callie? Are you in there? Brandon?"

Callie let out the breath she'd been holding. The voice was decidedly not Liam's. It was female.

"Mariana," Brandon mouthed to her. For some reason, she was home early. But their relief was short-lived, because Mariana's return home opened the door for a whole new set of worries. She caught them together, in a compromising position, to put it lightly. "In here!" Brandon called. "Hold on a sec."

"What?" Callie whispered, confused. They stood up, and Brandon handed her the bathrobe, and dressed in his own.

"Hurry up!" Mariana called. "I've gotta pee!"

"Get in the shower and close the curtain," Brandon whispered into Callie's ear. She nodded, then went inside, drawing the plastic shower curtain around her. Once she was hidden away, she stood silently, not daring to move a muscle, and Brandon opened the bathroom door. "All yours," he said.

"Where's Callie?" Mariana asked.

"Uh... I don't know," he shrugged, as his sister hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

Callie's heart raced when Mariana entered the room. It beat so loud, she feared her foster sister would hear it. As Mariana washed her hands, Callie slapped her own hand over her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. The condom! It was in the trashcan. Would she notice it?

"Callie, I know you're in there," Mariana sighed. "I can hear you breathing. And Brandon is really bad liar. You can come out."

Timidly, Callie opened the shower curtain, and stepped out onto the cold floor. "Please don't tell on us," she begged, pleading with her eyes. "Please. You owe me, Mariana."

She had her there. Callie had kept her secrets, even if it meant risking her own neck. The pills, which she took the blame for, Mariana's secret meetings with her birth mother, the drinking at Wyatt's party. She could've easily ratted her out on several occasions, but she didn't. If anything, Callie was loyal to a fault. Now it was Mariana's turn to pay it forward. "Your secret's safe with me. I won't say a word."

"Thank you," said Callie. She squeezed her foster sister's hand. Peeking out into the hall, she saw Brandon standing there. "She's in on it," she told him. "But she's not gonna tell."

"You better not, Mariana," Brandon said, coming into the room. "Because Callie could get in a lot of trouble if the wrong person finds out."

"I'm not going to tell. I already said I wouldn't," Mariana reassured him. "But I've gotta ask... why take the risk?"

"Because," said Brandon. "We love each other." He looked at Callie, and she nodded. "And some risks are worth taking."

"I guess I already knew that," Mariana replied, thinking about her own motives for her recent activities. To an outsider, they would seem stupid and reckless, but they were acts of love. She glanced back at the trashcan. "You guys are being careless, though. For one thing," she pointed in the direction of the can. "Lose the rubber. That's like leaving a calling card."

Callie giggled a little, amused by Mariana's advice, and watched Brandon pick the condom out of the garbage.

"For another thing," Mariana continued. "If you're gonna have sex, don't do it in our one and only bathroom. It's kind of a high traffic area." She smiled slightly. "Just for the record, though... I think you two are really cute together."

Callie wasn't the hugging type. Hugging anyone other than Jude, and now Brandon, made her uncomfortable. But she forced herself to throw her arms around Mariana.

Mariana was taken aback by Callie's embrace. If anyone fit the description of being a "cold fish," it was her foster sister. Since her arrival, Callie seemed almost emotionless, only showing affection to her little brother. Was it possible that her tough-as-nails act wasn't the real her at all? Once the surprise wore off, she was touched. She patted Callie's back, returning the hug. "I'll cover for you guys in any way I can," she promised.

That night, Callie lay in her own bed, listening to Mariana snore. She missed sleeping with Brandon. He made her feel so warm and loved. The rest of the family, except Stef, who was on her way home that very moment, had returned late that afternoon. With them came a sense of safety. If Liam tried anything, there would be plenty of witnesses. But at the same time, she wondered what kind of risk she was putting her foster family under simply by sharing their home. Telling them about Liam could be dangerous, but so could keeping it from them. It was a problem with no clear solution.

The minutes ticked by as Callie chewed on her problems. The clock had just hit 11:30 when Stef peeked into the bedroom. "Stef?" Callie whispered.

Seeing Mariana was asleep, Stef crossed the room silently. "You're still up?" She whispered.

Callie nodded. "How's your Grandma?"

"Getting there," she replied. She pulled Callie's blanket up to her chin, and rubbed her back. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Callie shrugged her shoulder. "I guess so. Yeah." No one had tucked her in and kissed her goodnight since she was ten years old. The ritual was unfamiliar.

Stef leaned down, and pressed her lips to Callie's soft cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart," she whispered. "Sweet dreams."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The ride to group on Monday was nerve-wracking, even with Brandon at the driver's seat. Callie wished she could pinch herself and wake up in her own bed, safe and comfortable. Liam had sent her a text an hour earlier: "See you at group." He almost always dropped Sarah off, and he knew she'd be there, too.

When they pulled up in front of the counseling center, Brandon turned to her. "Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Sure," she replied, smiling. "Thanks!" She tried to sound cheerful, as if it was an ordinary day. Brandon didn't know about the message from Liam. She hadn't told him. He was the kind of person who reacted with his heart first, head second. There was nothing wrong with that. He was a sensitive, loving guy, and she wouldn't have him any other way. But his reaction to Liam's last text worried her, because she didn't know what Liam was capable of, and she didn't want to put Brandon in danger. She cared about him too much.

Brandon reached between them and took her hand. "Good luck, Cal. I'd give you a kiss, but you know..." He reached into his shirt pocket and took out something small. "Here. Take this instead." He placed a foil-wrapped chocolate kiss in her hand, winking.

Callie almost gagged, but managed to hold it back. "Thanks," she smiled. Brandon's gesture was cute and thoughtful, and she loved him for it, but it hit a little too close to home. Callie was probably the only girl in America who hated chocolate. It wasn't that taste she disliked, but the memories it brought back. Liam would often hide candy bars for her, in her jacket pocket or her backpack, so she'd think of him when she found them. Chocolate still had the same effect on her, a sickly sweet remembrance of the boy who robbed her of her innocence. But Brandon had no way of knowing that, so she couldn't blame him for the gesture. The only time she ever mentioned it was in group a while back, when she was trying to convey a message to Sarah. Still and all, the candy made her sad. She never wanted to associate her sweet Brandon with that disgusting child-molester that was Liam.

"Are you okay, Cal?" Brandon asked, raising an eyebrow. She was there in body, but her eyes were a million miles away.

She blinked, coming back to the present. "I'm fine. Just spacing out..." She squeezed his hand. "Save the real kisses for when we get home." Maybe eventually, she'd tell him about chocolate, but not just then. His heart was in the right place, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. She glanced at the time on her phone. "I better get going now. See you later."

"Okay," Brandon said, smiling. "I love you, Cal."

"I love you, too," she told him. "Bye."

Once the car was out of sight, Callie looked down at the candy in her hand. She's been grasping it so tight that it was melted. Quickly, she dropped it down a grate in the street. When she turned to face the building, she saw Liam's Jeep pull up at the curb. Quickly, she ducked behind a tree, and watched Sarah hop out of the car, waving goodbye before she ran inside. Callie wished she never met Sarah sometimes. The fourteen-year-old girl was nice enough, and she felt it her responsibility to protect the younger girl from her own sad fate. However, it was because of Sarah that Liam was able to harass her. Only she could've given him her number, whether she realized the repercussions or not. Callie waited in her hiding spot for Liam to take off, but he didn't. He got out of his car, and stood near the doorway of the building, leaning against the wall. He looked around every once in a while, and Callie knew by the cocky smirk on his face that he was waiting for her.

Just then, she lost her nerve. She couldn't go to group. There was no way she was she going to walk past Liam to go inside. The building where group was held was in a bad neighborhood, and the street was practically empty. He could easily grab her, drag her into an alley, and no one would ever know what happened to her. When he had his head turned, she made a dash for it, desperate to get as far away from the counseling center as possible. The world around her was a blur as she flew past restaurants and stores, ignoring the strange looks people gave her as she jogged by, and calling out the occasional "sorry" when she nearly ran into someone. She didn't know she could run so fast. When she finally stopped running, holding her side and gasping for breath, she surveyed her surroundings, and found herself on a busy street in an unfamiliar part of the city. She wandered around aimlessly for a few moments, trying to get her bearings and recognize something, anything. With a sinking feeling, she realized that she had no idea where she was, or how to get home.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

"Brandon," said Callie, once she reached him on her phone. "It's me. Can you please come pick me up?"

"Sure," he replied. "I told you I would. I'll be right there."

"But the thing is," Callie admitted, sheepishly. "I'm not at the counseling center."

"Then where are you?" Brandon asked, confused.

She sighed before answering. "I really don't know. I saw Liam waiting outside the center. I got scared and ran off. He was waiting for me, Brandon. I didn't know what to do."

Damn Liam, Brandon thought to himself. "I'll be there to get you, Cal. But first I need to figure out where 'there' is. Describe what you see."

Callie paused to take in her surroundings. "Well," she began. "There's an intersection, and a huge Catholic church. On the other side of the street is a coffee shop and a movie theater."

"Okay," he replied, trying to mentally place those landmarks. "What are the street names at the intersection?"

Callie read the street signs to him. "So?" She asked hopefully. "Do you know where I am?"

"Yeah," Brandon told her. "I think so. I'm on my way, Sweets. You should go in the coffee shop to wait."

"I will," she promised. "See you soon." Once they hung up, Callie went into the cafe as Brandon told her, and ordered a vanilla latte. She went to a corner table, and sat down. As she stared into her cup, she began to cry, quietly, to herself. She wished Liam would just drop off the face of the Earth, so she could get on with her life. Eventually, she saw Brandon walk in the door and look around for her. She hopped up and waved him over. "You're here!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

He grabbed her in a brief hug, not daring to linger with his arms around her in public. "Come on. Let's go home." Once they were in their car, driving back to the house, he glanced at her, placing his hand on her knee. "You've been crying."

She nodded. "Yeah." She pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Um... there's something I didn't tell you."

"Hmm?" Brandon asked. His eyes were trained on the road, but he rubbed her leg so she'd know she had his attention.

"Liam sent me another text before group. He said he'd see me there." She glanced at Brandon, waiting for him to reply.

"Oh, Cal. I wish you'd told me," he sighed. "I would've walked you in."

"I was scared. He's my problem. I don't want him to hurt you, or anyone else in the family."

Brandon grabbed her hand, holding it in his. "You don't have to deal with your problems alone, Sweets. I really think you should tell my mom about Liam."

"I'm afraid," she replied.

"I know," he told her. "But will you think about it, at least? For me?"

Callie nodded, as they pulled into the driveway. "I guess so. Yeah."

They came through the kitchen door to find Stef sitting at the table. "Hey," Callie said, trying to sound casual as she breezed by.

"Hold it," he foster mother called after her. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Callie shrugged. "No."

Stef shook her head. "Wrong answer, sister." She studied Callie's face intently, her green eyes so much like Brandon's. "I know you cut group today." She turned to her son. "Did you have anything to do with this, B.?"

"No. He didn't!" Callie insisted. "He just dropped me off and picked me up. I swear!"

"Okay," Stef said, turning back to Callie. "Come with me to your room, my dear. We need to have a talk."

Callie followed her foster mother upstairs, her heart pounding with anxiety. Stef shut the door tight behind them. "Why would you skip group?" She asked immediately. "You know it's not optional. It's court-ordered."

Callie felt tears sting her eyes, but managed to hold them back. "I'll start packing," she sighed.

"Pack for what?"

"I'm going back to juvie, aren't I?" Callie asked.

Stef's heart softened as she looked into her foster daughter's face, a curtain of chestnut hair hanging in her eyes. She reached out to push the lock of hair behind her ear, and Callie flinched. "You thought I was going to hit you," Stef breathed. "Sweetheart, I'd never hit you."

"Sorry," Callie mumbled. "Force of habit."

Stef felt her anger slip away. She'd never forget the teenage girl's eyes, frightened of being struck. "I know you've lived in other homes where hitting was used as a punishment, but we don't hit kids here," she told her. "No one will ever hurt you in this house, Callie. I was only gonna push your hair back so I can see your pretty eyes. Here." She picked up a hairbrush from the dresser and stood behind her, brushing her hair with long strokes. "You're not going back to juvie, Honey. I covered for you. Told them you were sick."

"Really?" Callie asked, overjoyed. No one had ever done anything like that for her. Ever. Any other foster parents she'd lived with wouldn't have even tried to protect her.

Stef nodded. "I saved your butt this time, kiddo. But I won't do it again, okay?" She continued pulling the brush through Callie's hair until it shone, then she tied it into a ponytail. "There. You're a beautiful girl, Cal. You're very special. And I will not give up on you. I want you to succeed in life. Now, I know life's never been easy for you, but if you want to turn things around, you have to follow through with the terms of your probation." She took Callie's hand and led her to the bed. "Come here and sit down." She patted a spot on the bedspread. "I was worried when I got a call saying you didn't go to group. I want to know where you were, and why."

When Callie caught Stef's eyes, so disappointed with her, she let her tears fall. "I just hung around town," she admitted. "But I can't tell you why. Just that... I had a really good reason. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't," Stef replied. "because I'm going to personally escort you to group next week, and you're grounded for two weeks. I'm only punishing you because I care." She patted Callie's small hand. "I wish you'd let me in, Honey. No one can help you unless you let them. Did something happen at group? Someone being mean to you?" When her foster daughter didn't answer, she squeezed her shoulder. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be there to listen."

It would've been a great time to say those three little words. Stef protected her when she did something wrong, and she wasn't sending her away. She cared. Callie could just tell her how much she loved her. She looked to her foster mother, opening her mouth, ready to speak. "Stef... I lo-" Her tongue stuck on the words. "I Like my hair this way."

Stef smiled, knowingly. "I love you too, Callie."

That evening, after dinner, Brandon came into Callie and Mariana's room. Callie was sprawled on her bed, doing her homework. Mariana was reading a magazine and crunching potato chips. He crossed the room and sat down next to Callie. She looked up at him and smiled. "So," he teased. "I was promised some kisses?"

Callie sat up. "I might be able to help you with that." She wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck, and he pulled her into a long kiss. "Here. Lay down with me." She lifted the edge of her comforter, and Brandon snuggled under it with her, their lips meeting over and over in frantic kisses. Their make-out session quickly grew heated, Brandon's hands finding her breasts under the covers. Callie was getting turned on, and she knew Brandon was too, because she could feel him, hard against her leg. She gripped him through his pants, and he bit back a moan. "Is that a pistol in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She whispered. Brandon laughed and tickled her ribs, making her giggle as he kissed her swollen lips.

"Guys," Mariana groaned. "I'm trying to eat over here."

Callie turned to her foster sister. "Sorry," she apologized. She'd almost forgotten there was someone else in the room. She turned back to Brandon. "You better go now... it's getting late."

Brandon nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm gonna go take a cold shower." He winked at Callie, then gave her another kiss. "Goodnight, Cal. I love you."

"Goodnight." She pulled him down to her level and pressed her lips to his one more time. "I love you, Brandon." Once he was gone, she sat up, fixing her comforter. "Thanks, Mariana," she said. "For being so cool about me and Brandon."

Mariana shrugged. "I don't mind. I just hope that someday, I find someone who looks at me the way he looks at you."

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. **(Warning: this chapter contains descriptions of abuse and some coarse** **language)**

"Brandon?" Callie asked. He was so quiet, with his eyes closed, that she wasn't even sure he was awake.

"Hmm?" He replied. It was a warm afternoon, and they were laying under the tree in the backyard, looking up at the sky. Monday had rolled around again, and Callie was trying to unwind before Stef took her to group, which she was dreading. She still had a week of being grounded ahead of her, but she found she didn't mind being home-bound at all. She didn't have many friends, didn't like to go out much anyway, and the only person she wanted to be with was already at home, Brandon. It didn't even feel like a punishment, really.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she turned to Brandon. "You know what I want you to do?"

"What?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"This is gonna sound crazy," she laughed, pointing upward."But... will you carve our names into this tree?"

"I didn't know you were such a hopeless romantic," Brandon teased, smiling.

"I had a dream that you did that," she explained. "Oh, forget it. It's silly."

"I don't think it's silly," said Brandon. "I think it's a nice idea. It'll be there when you get home."

An hour later, Stef was walking Callie into the counseling center. They were headed down the hall, Callie following behind as if her foster mother was leading her to her execution, when they heard her name being called. They turned around to see Liam approaching them. "Callie," he said, smiling. "It's been a while. How are you?"

Callie's legs felt weak when she saw him. Thinking she might faint, and in need of comfort, she reached for Stef's hand, holding it tight. "Just fine," she spat. He reached out to rumple her hair, and she backed away before he could touch her.

Liam laughed. "Chill out, kiddo. I don't bite." He turned to Stef. "You must be Callie's foster mom. She and I go way back." He winked at Callie.

Callie was on the verge of vomiting, paralyzed where she stood. Liam was just as charming as ever. She hoped Stef wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for his act. Stef glanced down at her, then smiled politely. "Nice to meet you." She paused awkwardly, glancing at her watch. "Well, we really need to get going. Bye."

"Bye Callie," said Liam. "See you around."

"Don't count on it," she mumbled under her breath as he walked away.

Once he was out of earshot, Stef asked; "How do you know him?"

Callie shrugged. "Just... _around_."

Stef nodded, frowning. "Well, I don't like the looks of him," she admitted. "You... stay away from him, okay?" She was still holding Callie's sweaty hand. She rubbed it lovingly with her thumb. "Go ahead to group, Sweetie. I'll be back to pick you up." She kissed Callie's cheek. "Try to share today. And don't forget..." she added with a wink. "You're just getting over pneumonia, so try to look a little weak."

Callie nodded. "Okay. See you later." Stef waited, watching as she went into the room where group was held.

The counselor smiled when she saw Callie. "Hello, dear. We missed you last week. Are you feeling better?"

Callie shrugged. "Yeah. I guess so."

"I'm glad to hear that," The woman replied.

Callie chose a chair as far away from Sarah as possible. Once group began, Callie half-listened, bored out of her mind, until it was Sarah's turn to share. "Yesterday was my birthday," the younger girl began. "The Olmsteads had a party for me." She reached down and lifted a small, oval locket from her chest. "My foster brother gave me this. It has my initial on it." The gold locket sparkled under the overhead lights.

"That's lovely, Sarah," the counselor told her. "You must have felt very special." Sarah nodded, beaming.

"You won't in a few days," Callie mumbled. Liam had given her gifts like that, too. If Sarah just had a birthday, that meant she was now fifteen. Callie was fifteen and one week when Liam raped her. A creepy feeling crept up her spine. Would history repeat itself now that Sarah had reached that age?

The counselor turned to Callie. "Do you have something to share?"

"Nope," Callie said. Like she'd reveal anything personal about herself. Sarah would just go home and tell Liam, not realizing he was using her, then he'd have more stuff to use against her.

"You really should share today since you missed last week's session," the older woman pushed.

"Maybe I don't want to 'share!'" Callie shouted, fed up with the meeting and frustrated about Sarah. "Last time I checked, it was a free country." Once the words were out of her mouth, she wished she could take them back.

"I know you're just getting over an illness," the counselor said sternly, no longer overly cheerful. "But in this room, you show others respect, young lady. Do you understand?"

Callie nodded. "Yeah... I understand."

When group was through, Sarah went off with a friend. Callie overheard that the other girl was treating her to ice cream for her birthday. The counselor took Callie aside as she tried to leave. "I didn't appreciate the way you spoke to me today. If it happens again, I'll be forced to contact your social worker."

Callie looked at the door. She was the last one in the room. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just having a rough day. I have to go, okay? Stef's probably waiting for me." Without waiting for a reply or saying goodbye, she hurried out of the room. She didn't see Stef, so she headed toward the lobby. She was passing the restrooms, when a hand reached from the alcove and grabbed her. She looked up into the face of evil. "Let me go!" She cried. Liam gripped her arm tight as she struggled. She couldn't get away. He was too strong.

"That's not gonna happen," Liam laughed in a sleazy voice. "You're gonna fuck me, Callie." He placed his hand on her head, and tried to force her down.

"Help!" She shouted to anyone who was in earshot. Most of the rooms in the center were soundproof, for privacy reasons. Maybe no one would hear her, she realized, tears burning her eyes.

"Shut up!" Liam snapped, slapping his hand over her mouth. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be." He tried to push her down again, when a shout filled the hallway. They turned to see Stef sprinting toward them.

"Get the hell away from my daughter!" Stef screamed. Liam stared for a second, a scared look in his eyes. Taking his moment of weakness as an opportunity for escape, Callie jabbed her knee between his legs as hard as she could. When he doubled over in agony, she ran to her foster mother. In seconds, Stef pinned him down and handcuffed his hands behind his back, then called Mike on her radio. Not long after that, Brandon's father was reading Liam his rights, then leading him away. Callie breathed a deep sigh of relief, as Stef took her in her arms. "It's all over now," she told her. "Come to the car. We need to talk."

"Who is he?" Stef demanded, once they were sitting together in the backseat of the car.

"Liam," Callie told her. "He used to be my foster brother."

"Has he ever hurt you?" Stef asked. That struck a nerve. Callie's face went ghostly pale. "You can tell me, Callie," she pushed, gently but firmly. "Before today, has that guy ever hurt you in any way?" Callie couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears as Stef grabbed her into a hug. "Tell me the truth, Honey. From the beginning."

Callie took a deep breath, then began her story. "We lived with his family, like two years ago. It was a pretty good situation. Liam was nineteen then, and I was fourteen." She paused for a moment.

"Go on," Stef urged. "I'm listening."

Callie shifted in her seat. "Um... he took an interest in me right away. He was really nice, really affectionate. He'd take me places and buy me stuff. I liked getting so much attention, and he always told me what I needed to hear. I had a crush on him. I thought he loved me. He said he did." She wiped her runny nose with a tissue. "He'd, uh, hold my hand, or tickle me. He was the first guy who ever kissed me. But then..." She took a few more breaths, trying to collect herself. "A few nights after I turned fifteen, he came into my room while I was sleeping. He woke me up, and started kissing me really hard. Then he... he asked me for sex." She glanced at her foster mother, and saw her cringe. "I told him I didn't want to," she explained. "But he wouldn't give it up. He kept touching me under my blanket, and he told me he wanted to be my first. I said no, and tried to push him away, but he threatened me. I was so scared..." He voice trailed off.

"You're doing good, Cal. Keep going." Stef squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Then," Callie continued, "he pulled down my underwear and started fingering me. And he forced me to touch him, too. After that, he got on top of me and made me..."

"Made you what, Baby?"

Callie was close to tears. "H- he raped me."

Suddenly, it all made sense. Stef had long suspected that Callie had been sexually abused at some point in her life. Though there was no mention of it in her file, she displayed many of the signs, from her poor self-esteem to her history of combative behavior. A while back, Stef even brought her suspicions to Lena, who agreed with her. "Callie," she breathed. "I'm so, so sorry, angel." She felt as if her heart had been ripped in two. Callie began to cry again, and she wrapped her in another hug. "What did you do after he raped you? Did you tell anyone?"

Callie shook her head. "No. I hurt, and there was blood. I felt so gross, I couldn't stand it. I sneaked out of my room in the morning and took a shower. I didn't tell anyone, though. No one would've believed me, anyway. People with my record don't get believed."

That was a mistake, Stef thought. By showering, she washed away the evidence. But she didn't say so out loud. What was the point? It wouldn't change anything. Instead, she looked Callie in the eye and said; "I believe you."

With that, Callie was back in her arms, shaking as she wept. "It's okay to cry, sweetheart," Stef whispered. "See? I'm crying, too." She kissed Callie's forehead, rocking her, as tears ran down her own face. "Let it all out. You're safe with me." She pressed her lips to Callie's soft hair. "My poor baby."

Callie wiped her red-rimmed eyes, and looked up at her foster mother. "Before, in the hall... you called me your daughter."

"And I meant it," Stef told her. "You're very special to me. Lena and I love you and Jude as if you were our own."

"There's something I've been trying to tell you," Callie confessed. "But I've been too scared."

"What is it?" She asked patiently.

"I love you, Stef."

If Stef wasn't already in tears, she would have been then. "Callie, thank you. It meant a lot to me to hear you say that." She pressed another kiss to her foster daughter's cheek. "I love you too, Sweetheart. So much."

Callie smiled, happy that Stef believed her, and that she was finally able to tell her she loved her. But she knew it was time to tell her the rest of the story about Liam. Slowly, she explained how Liam came back into her life, about Sarah, and how he'd been stalking her. Leaving out, of course, the details about her and Brandon's relationship. When they got home, she and Stef told Lena her story together. When she left their room to go to her own, Brandon stopped her. "Come outside. I want to show you something." She really just wanted to be alone for a while, but she followed Brandon to the backyard, and he led her to the tree. "Surprise! I told you I'd do it."

Studying the tree trunk, Callie grinned, giving Brandon a hug. He'd scraped away some bark from the tree, then etched the words; "Brandon Loves Callie" into the wood, framing it with a crooked heart. Their earlier conversation seemed so long ago, she could hardly believe it had only been a few hours. "Thank you," she told him. "It's... beautiful." Now, when she saw the tree from her window, she'd feel love instead of fear. She took Brandon's hand in hers. "I have a surprise for you, too. Liam won't be harassing me anymore..." They sat down under their tree, and she recounted the arrest in full detail. Brandon especially liked the part where she kicked Liam in the balls.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"Hey, Beautiful," Brandon whispered, drawing Callie into his arms, and pulling her onto his bed. He leaned down and kissed her neck. It was a risk for them to be alone together in his room, but Stef and Lena were out grocery shopping, and had taken Jude along, which cleared a little time for them to be together. Brandon pressed his lips to hers, then smoothed back her hair. "You look sad today."

"I am," Callie admitted. "Rough day."

"What happened?" Brandon asked.

Somehow, Monday had rolled around again. Callie had come home from group less than an hour earlier. "I got in trouble again today," she told him. "Sarah and I had an argument in group. She got taken from the Olmsteads since Liam got arrested, and she blames me."

"That's stupid," said Brandon. "You didn't do anything wrong. She should be thanking you, if anything."

Callie nodded. "I know... but I get it. I really do. I probably would have reacted the same way when I was in her place. It still hurt, though. You know?" She rested her head against Brandon's chest. "I thought maybe it was my purpose in life to stop what happened to me from happening to her, but she isn't grateful at all."

"Well," Brandon reminded her. "The important thing is that she's safe, I guess."

"That's not what's worrying me, though," Callie told him. "I'm afraid my stupid counselor is going to go to Bill about today. She said she would if I didn't straighten up."

"Try not to worry," said Brandon. "I bet nothing will ever come of it."

Callie shrugged. "Yeah... you're probably right."

Two days later, Callie was coming down the stairs when she heard the notes of Brandon's composition. He was practicing "Callie's Song." She found him at his keyboard, absorbed in his music. She stood quietly for a moment, not wanting to interrupt him, then went to his side. "That's sounding great," she told him quietly. "I bet you win the competition."

"I hope so," Brandon replied. "Have you heard the ending yet?"

Callie shook her head. "No. Play it for me."

Brandon nodded, then began to play the most recent portion of his piece. When he was through, Callie clapped her hands. "I love it. I still can't believe it's about me, though. It's so perfect, and I'm so... _not_ perfect."

"You're perfect to me," said Brandon, making room for her to sit next to him on the bench. "And I love you just the way you are." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her to his side. "Do you want to play a duet with me? We could do an easy one. I need the practice. I don't want to get rusty before the competition."

"Sure," Callie nodded. She wasn't as proficient in playing the piano as Brandon. He was what most would call a prodigy. But she did understand how music works from playing the guitar, so she could pick up simple tunes pretty quickly.

Brandon found the sheet music, setting it up, then started playing a lively tune. Callie followed along, reading the music, then jumped in when it came to her part. He gently guided her fingers when she got lost. "You're doing great," he whispered.

They played the tune several times through, the song becoming easier for Callie each time, until she got distracted by voices from somewhere in the house, and lost her place. "_Shh_... do you hear that?" She and Brandon stayed still, listening. The voices were coming from the kitchen. It was Stef and Lena, and they sounded upset. Callie strained her ears to pick up their conversation. Their tones of voice worried her. She thought she heard Lena say; "They can't do that." Her curiosity piqued, she got up from the bench, Brandon following, and they walked into the kitchen. When Stef and Lena saw her, they became silent. "What's going on?" Callie asked, concerned.

"Callie, Honey," said Stef. "Can we talk to you about something in private?"

Callie shook her head. "I want Brandon to stay. Please?"

Stef nodded. "Okay. Why don't you guys sit down?"

"Is Callie in trouble?" Brandon asked.

Stef and Lena looked at each other, obviously uncomfortable. "I'm not going to beat around the bush," said Stef. "Callie... we got a letter from Bill, today. It seems... well, it's been decided that they want to place you in a group home. We're so sorry, sweetheart."

Callie somehow managed to hide her grief behind an indifferent expression. "I knew this was too good to last," she sighed, shrugging.

"They can't!" Brandon shouted. "Callie belongs with us."

"We know she does," said Lena, sadly. "And we're going to do our best to keep her here."

No longer able to maintain a brave face, Callie began to cry. Brandon rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. "I don't want to go," she sniffled. "I like it here. And Jude... what will happen to Jude?"

Stef took Callie into her arms, heartbroken at the thought of losing her. When the teenager first arrived at their home, beaten and angry, she never thought that the girl would so thoroughly capture her heart. But now, though she felt terrible for even thinking it, if she _absolutely_ _had_ _to _choose a favorite child, next to Brandon, of course, it very well might be Callie. "We're going to fight it, Baby," she promised, trying to sound steady for her sake. "We're going to do everything in our power. You're part of our family, Sweetheart." She held her foster daughter close, her tears wetting her hair as they fell. "We love you, Cal. We won't let you down."

Callie wiped her eyes, sore from crying. "Can I be excused? I just want to be alone for a while." She stood up, and hurried upstairs to her room.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Later that afternoon, Callie was sprawled on her bed, reading Romeo and Juliet for English class. She didn't know why she was even bothering. In a matter of days, she'd no longer be attending Anchor Beach, so doing her homework was a waste of her precious time with the Fosters. But at the same time, part of her wanted to hold on to normality as her world was crumbling around her, and what could be more normal than homework? At least it was something to distract her from her troubles.

She was turning a page in her book when Brandon walked into the room. "Hey, Cal," he said. "Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah," she said, setting her book down. "What's up?" Brandon leaned down and kissed her. She would miss his kisses so much when she left.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Brandon took her hand in his. "You know, I've been thinking," he began. "And I came up with a plan so you won't have to be sent away."

"What is it?" Callie asked, curious.

"I thought of it earlier," he told her. "It might sound crazy, but just hear me out."

"I'm listening," she replied.

"You and I," said Brandon, pausing for effect, "will run away together and elope."

_"What?"_ Callie gasped. "We can't, Brandon. We're only sixteen. No one will marry us."

"I'm sure we could get fake documents, somehow," Brandon told her. Even as he said it, he realized how farfetched that element of his plan was. "Okay," he admitted. "So, we can't elope. But we can still run away. If you're not here, they can't take you away or separate us."

"I don't know..." Callie fretted, a knot growing in the pit of her stomach.

Brandon picked up her book, which lay haphazardly on the bed. "We'll be a modern Romeo and Juliet."

"Brandon," said Callie. "You know they both die at the end, right?"

He waved away her words. "Don't you want to be together? I love you, Callie. And I don't want to lose you. It kills me to think that you could be gone tomorrow, and we won't see each other every day."

"But I can't leave Jude," she pointed out. "He needs me." She was the only biological family he had.

"You know he'll be fine here," Brandon told her. "Moms will take care of him."

"And _then_ there's your moms," she reminded him. "I don't want to hurt them. They've been good to me. And I- I love them." She sighed. She knew Stef and Lena were upset about losing her. If they lost both her and Brandon, they'd be devastated.

"Will you at least think about it?" Brandon asked.

Callie chewed her lip in thought. "Okay. I'll think about it. But I still don't know."

That night, Callie couldn't sleep. Nighttime was when the sadness was unavoidable. With nothing to occupy her mind, all Callie could do was lay awake and think about the family she was about to lose. How much loss could one person take? She'd been forced to leave other foster homes in the past, but none of those mattered. In most cases, she was happy to leave them. And at least Jude went with her those times. But she had so much to lose this time, more than she'd ever had. She'd just been starting to let herself dream about a permanent life with the Fosters. The definitely seemed like they wanted to keep her and her brother. _It was stupid to get so attached to them_, she thought. If she'd kept her distance, didn't get to know them, leaving wouldn't hurt so much.

Her mind went back to Brandon's ridiculous, but admittedly romantic, plan. She imagined the two of them, living off the grid, traveling like gypsies. Maybe his plan wasn't so impossible? Whatever she did, she would still be leaving, so why not go on her own terms, with the boy she loved? They'd only have to stay away for a year and a half, just until they turned eighteen.

Her decision made, she slipped out of bed and worked silently in the dark, trying not to wake Mariana. She stuffed some things in her backpack, and dressed in the clothes she'd worn that day. Carrying her shoes, she slowly, cautiously walked down the hall to Brandon's room, and let herself in. Brandon was awake and dressed, as if anticipating her. "I decided," she whispered to him. "Let's do it."

Meanwhile, Stef sat in the dark kitchen, drinking a glass of wine. She was heartsick about Callie, so much so that sleep was unimaginable. Alone, she thought back to the sad events of the day. Jude's reaction to the news was especially troubling. She knew he would take it the hardest, but that didn't make it any easier. Lena held him as he cried. She had a way with him, anyone could see. The two shared a special bond, much like she herself shared with Callie.

She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard movement, punctuated by hushed whispers. The noise was coming from the living room, and it was the distinct sound of someone trying to sneak around. She stood up, and went to investigate. What she found was Brandon and Callie, shouldering backpacks, ready to go out the front door. She sighed with relief, glad for her insomnia. Because of it, she was there to stop them from making a terrible mistake.

"Guys," she said, calmly, trying not to lose her head. "Don't run away. It won't solve your problems. It will only make them worse." She studied the two scared faces before her, and reached out to them. "I know it seems like an easy solution to just take off, but it's not. Callie, if you're in the group home, there's at least a chance that we can get you back home. But if you run away, you'll break your parole, and be in a lot of trouble. That could send you back to juvie, and we don't want that." She turned to her son. "I'll let you off with a warning this time, but neither of you better pull a stunt like this again." She placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "B., go on back to bed. I want to spend a little time with Callie." She waited for Brandon to go up the stairs, then sat down on the sofa. "Come here by me, sweetheart," she said. "I want to hold you for a while." If Callie was close to her, she couldn't try to run away again. She knew she should be angry with both her and Brandon, but she wasn't. Just unspeakably sad. She wrapped the young girl in a tight hug, covering them both with a throw blanket.

"I'm sorry," Callie whispered. "For trying to run away. I didn't really want to, but I didn't know what else to do."

"I know, Baby," Stef replied. She kissed her foster daughter's temple, softly. "And I understand. But I want you to know something important. Even in the group home, you'll still have all our love. No one can take that away from you. This will always be your home, and we'll always be your family." She cradled her close. "I'm going to keep my promise to you, Angel. You'll be back here before you know it." There was no response from Callie, so she continued holding her, relaxing into the sofa. Soon, she heard Callie's soft snoring, telling her she'd fallen asleep in her arms.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

The night before she was to leave, Callie tossed and turned, her worries running through her head over and over. Finally, she gave up on trying to sleep. If this was her last night at the Fosters, she was going to spend it with Brandon. She crept out of bed, trying to sneak out of the room, but tripped on a pair of Mariana's jeans in the process, waking her foster sister up. "Where are you going?" Mariana whispered from her bed.

"Brandon's room," Callie whispered back.

"With everyone home?" Mariana asked. "What if someone catches you?"

She shrugged in the dark. "I don't care. I have nothing left to lose, anyway."

She left the room, and hurried down the hall, entering Brandon's room without knocking. Inside, she found him still awake, staring at his ceiling. "Callie?" he whispered when he saw her. "You couldn't sleep, either?"

"No. I wanted to be with you." She crawled into the bed, and Brandon wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips impossibly soft.

"I wish you weren't leaving, Cal," he told her.

"Me too," she admitted. "I'm going to miss everyone so much. Especially you, though." She caught his lips in another kiss, lingering a little longer, so they faced each other, eye to eye. "I need you to promise me some things before I go."

"Of course," said Brandon. "Anything."

She began to cry, struggling to stay composed as she spoke. "I need you to look out for Jude when I'm gone, okay? He's not like other boys his age. He needs someone. Be a big brother to him. _Please_."

"You know I will, Cal," Brandon replied, unable to stop his tears from falling. "What else?"

With her thumb, she brushed a stray tear away. "Don't fall in love with any other girls but me."

He held her closer, and kissed her again. "I won't, Sweets. You're the only one I want." He caressed her cheek. "Don't fall in love with any other guys either, okay?"

"I won't," she told him. It was doubtful she'd meet anyone in the group home who compared to Brandon, anyway. "You have nothing to worry about."

Picking up her hand, Brandon kissed each fingertip, then clutched it to his cheek. "Let me make love to you, Callie. I want to be with you again, before you go." They hadn't had sex since the weekend they were left alone together. His throat tightened as he remembered those three days, and their discovery of their love for each other.

Callie nodded, kissing his lips, and he tightened his hold on her, pulling her to him. He lifted her nightshirt over her head, and trailed kisses up the valley of her breasts, taking each hard nipple in his mouth as he touched and savored her. Leaning in, he kissed her neck, then moved up, gently sucking her earlobe. Callie sighed quietly, barely a whisper, pressing herself against him, and listening to his almost-silent groan. Tears dripped from her chin onto the pillow. She couldn't keep them back, so she decided to just give into them. She wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck, kissing him hard, darting her tongue into his mouth.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Brandon whispered in her ear. "You're in control tonight."

She sucked in her breath, feeling herself become wet. "I want you to touch me." She took his hand, and placed it over her womanhood. Soon, she felt his fingers go through the leg of her panties to massage her clit. She cupped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep from crying out. It was going to be hard for them to stay silent while the family was sleeping in nearby rooms, but there was something decidedly sexy about the situation, Callie decided. Quickly, she helped him remove her underwear all together, so she laid beside him, completely naked. "Take your boxers off, too," she whispered. He slid them down, then kicked them off, letting them fall to the floor. Laying close to her, her leisurely ran the head of his erection up and down her slit, making her squirm. Then, he flipped her on her back, and drove one finger, then a second one into her core, thrusting them in and out, and flicking her swollen clit with his thumb. She grabbed the pillow from under her head, and put it over her face, trying to muffle any moans she couldn't hold back as she came.

Once her orgasm passed, she felt Brandon move over her, parting her legs. She felt his hair brush her belly as she leaned down. Then, she felt his tongue enter her, licking up her wet folds. She wriggled as he tasted and sucked her, barely able to hold it together. Staying so quiet was nearly impossible, when she wanted to scream his name at the top of her lungs.

When his mouth left her, she sat up, smiling, running her fingers through his hair. "My turn," she whispered. Brandon closed his eyes, and grabbed the pillow, knowing he would soon need it. Callie was an inexperienced lover, but she had a general idea of what to do. She settled herself between Brandon's legs, then dropped her head down, and cautiously licked his tip. Slowly, she wrapped her lips around him, sucking and massaging him with her tongue. He clawed at the mattress as she took him in deeper, moving him in and out of her mouth and fondling his balls with her fingers. He thrust slightly, and she went deeper still.

"Callie, I need to come," Brandon whispered in a strangled voice. She glanced upward, her eyes meeting his, then she continued to suck him. She felt him twitch in her mouth, his erection growing even harder. Then he came, filling the back of her throat with warm, salty liquid. Gagging a little, and not quite sure what to do next, she swallowed.

Once she was laying next to him again, he pressed his lips to her ear. "You didn't have to do that," he told her. "Swallow, I mean."

Callie shrugged. "I wanted to. It wasn't so bad."

Brandon nuzzled her hair. "I want you on top this time."

"I thought I was the one in control," she said, playfully.

"That's the idea," Brandon replied, smiling. "You'll see." He took a condom from his drawer, and rolled it on. "All you have to do is sit on me, and guide it in."

Callie nodded nervously, then straddled him. Once she was positioned over his erection, she did as he told her, sinking onto it, feeling him deeper than ever before. She bit her lips to stay quiet as he touched her breasts, tugging on the tips. "Try thrusting," he directed. Callie did so, sliding up and down him, matching her rhythm to his movements. He was right, she realized, about her being in control this way. She breathed through her mouth, tingly from the roots of her hair to her fingertips. When she was close to climax, she pulled him up, looking into his eyes, and moaned into his mouth as they kissed, finding their release together.

As Callie came down from her high, laying next to Brandon under the warm covers, she found herself in tears once more. He encircled her, holding her close, and rubbing her back. If they never made love again, she thought tonight could last her a lifetime. She snuggled into his side, and he kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Cal," he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I love you, too," she told him.

He brushed away her tears. "Don't cry, Sweets. Just enjoy us being together."

She nodded. They would face tomorrow when it came. Tonight, to be by his side was enough. She knew she should get dressed and go back to her room, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him, warm and sleepy beside her. Resting her head against him, she let herself drift off in the arms of her first love.

** To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Callie woke up very early the next morning, feeling slightly disoriented from waking up in a room other than her own. Then she remembered the night before, and Brandon. He was asleep next to her, breathing softly. Trying not to wake him up, she softly kissed his cheek, then carefully left the bed. Once she was gone, he curled up closer to the warm spot her body left. She wanted to get back in the bed and hug him, he looked so cute. But instead, she put her nightshirt back on, and silently sneaked away.

Once she reached her room, she ducked inside quickly. Mariana was already awake and getting dressed. "I was about to come get you," she said. "I was worried you wouldn't make it back here before everyone got up."

"I think I just made it," Callie replied, putting on her bathrobe. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Mariana sat on the edge of her bed, pulling her socks over her feet. "No problem."

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Callie told her. "See you at breakfast."

Once she was in the bathroom, standing under the warm spray, the reality of the day started to sink in. It was her last day with the Fosters. She was leaving. No more sharing a room with Mariana, no more secret make-out sessions with Brandon, and worst of all, she'd be leaving Jude behind. She knew he'd be well taken care of, but that wouldn't stop her from missing him. All of this running through her head, she let her tears fall, mixing with the water from the shower.

She went to breakfast with her stomach in knots. There was no way she would be able to eat. The rest of the family was already at the table, and when she came into the kitchen, they all turned to her, looking sad. Stef managed a forced smile, as she set a plate of French toast and bacon in front of her. "How are you?" she asked, her face drawn with sadness. Judging by the dark circles under her eyes, Callie guessed she hadn't slept well, either.

Callie shrugged. "I've been better."

Stef squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." She placed a kiss on top of Callie's head.

Picking up a piece of bacon, Callie held it to her lips, trying to find her appetite. But the smell was off-putting when she was feeling so poorly. She tasted the bacon with the tip of her tongue, and her mouth filled with saliva. "I'm gonna be sick," she said, standing up and hurrying to the bathroom. Stef followed her, and held back her hair while she vomited into the toilet. Once her stomach was empty of it's contents, it clenched with dry heaves.

Stef filled a paper cup with water. "Here, Baby. Rinse your mouth out," she said, handing her the cup.

Callie drank some of the water, swishing it in her mouth, then spitting it into the sink. Shaking, she felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. Stef reached out to hug her, rubbing her back in slow circles. "I don't want to go," Callie whispered. "Can't you just tell them you won't let me?"

"You know I would if I could," Stef told her. "But I can't, Baby. I don't make the rules." She kissed Callie's flushed cheek. "Just have faith. If there's a way to get you back, we'll find it."

Later that afternoon, Bill pulled up in a county car, just like the ones that used to take Callie and Jude to their newest foster homes. Callie shivered with dread when the social worker rang the doorbell, and Jude began to cry. Lena slowly walked to the door, and opened it. "Hello," she said. "Please... come in."

Bill entered the house, and stood there expectantly. "Are you ready, Callie?" he asked.

Callie was sitting on the sofa, comforting Jude. She didn't answer his question. She'd never be ready.

"Does she really have to go?" Lena asked. "It doesn't seem necessary at all. I mean, we've seen such a difference in Callie since she first arrived here."

"Unfortunately, she does have to go today," Bill replied. "Personally, I don't think it's necessary, either. I really am sorry it's come to this. But you'll be able to visit with Callie on weekends. And you may be able to appeal the decision."

"Oh, we're going to appeal it," said Stef, with determination.

Bill nodded, grimly. "I'll let you have a moment alone with Callie. I'll be waiting in the car." He turned, and want out the door.

Callie began to cry as she faced her family. Lena was the first person to grab her into a hug. "Take care of yourself, Sweetie," she said, not bothering to hide her tears. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Callie told her. "Goodbye."

Lena cupped her chin in her hand. "No, Honey. This isn't 'goodbye.' It's just 'see you soon.'" She gave her foster daughter another hug. "I'll miss you."

Jesus was next to hug Callie. She'd never really gotten to know him well, but she'd miss him just the same. "Don't worry," he whispered. "Everything will work out."

Callie nodded. "Thanks. I hope so. Um... I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he told her, patting her shoulder.

Mariana wept openly when it was her turn to send Callie off. She hugged her foster sister so tightly that her ribs hurt. Callie hugged her right back, though not as hard. "I'm going to miss you so much," Mariana sobbed. "Thanks for being a good sister. And friend."

"You too," said Callie, with affection. Showing people her feelings was becoming easier with each day. "Thanks... for everything. I'll miss sharing your room." She gave Mariana one more quick hug.

Callie had anticipated that saying goodbye to Stef would be very difficult. Her foster mother hugged her close, burying her face in her hair. "I love you, Baby," she told her, tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, Stef," Callie replied, wiping her own tears on the sleeve of her sweater. She reached into her pocket and removed her phone. "I guess you'll want this back," she told her, holding it out for Stef to take.

Stef shook her head. "No... it's yours, Angel. You can use it to call us whenever you want."

Callie couldn't believe her foster mother's generosity. "Thank you!" she said.

Stef kissed her cheek. "You're welcome, Sweetheart. I'm going to miss you so much. But we'll visit as soon as we can. Call us tonight, okay?"

"I will," she promised, returning the kiss. She let Stef take her into another hug before parting. "I'll miss you." _Mom_, she added silently.

Jude stood next to Stef, his eyes downcast. Callie knew he was still crying. She had to be brave for him, even though her heart was breaking. She grabbed him up in a hug, kissing his cheeks over and over. "See you soon, Buddy," she told him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Callie," Jude sobbed. "Please... don't go."

"I have to," she replied. "I don't have a choice right now. But this won't be like at the last place, when I went to juvie. You're safe here. Stef and Lena will take good care of you, so we don't have to worry." Leaving him alone with an abusive foster father was the most painful thing she'd ever done. In some ways, leaving him this time was a lot easier, because she knew he was in a loving home. That's all she'd ever wanted for him, even if she couldn't have it for herself.

Jude nodded. "I'll miss you, anyway."

"I'll miss you more," said Callie, running her fingers through his dark hair. "Be good, kiddo."

Lena wrapped her arms around the crying boy. "We'll still have visits with Callie, Sweetie. You'll see her from time to time."

"That's right," Stef added tearfully. "She won't be so far away."

Callie was unsure of what to say or do when she found herself facing Brandon. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't dare to. Not in front of the family. There were nothing she could say that was meaningful enough, yet impersonal enough, to mask the depth of their feelings for each other. She tried to communicate her thoughts to him with her eyes, rather than words. He was crying when he grabbed her into a hug. She leaned into him, simultaneously sobbing, hiccuping, and wetting his shirt with her tears. He didn't mind. He just held her, saying; "I miss you already."

"I miss you already, too," she sighed. She motioned for him to lean down, and he did. In his ear, she whispered, "I love you," so quietly that she barely made a sound.

Brandon held her tighter, pressing his lips to her ear. "I love you too, Cal. Forever." He looked into her eyes, wet with tears. "Keep up with practicing your guitar, okay?"

Callie nodded. "I will." Brandon smiled, placing a small, tender kiss on her cheek. It was a kiss that would be hard to misinterpret as anything other than a friendly goodbye, but it was full of meaning to them. They knew the romance behind it. She brushed her lips to his cheek in the same way.

Just then, the doorbell rang again, and Bill stood in the doorway. "It's time to go, Callie," he said. Callie felt a chill run up her spine. He reminded her of the angel of death.

"Do you want us to to walk you out?" Stef asked.

Callie shook her head. "No... but thanks. It'll be easier this way."

Stef nodded with understanding. "Good luck, Baby."

Callie met Bill at the door, pausing before she followed him out. "Thank you for giving me a good place to live," she told her foster family. "These have been the best few weeks of my life." She waved shyly. "Bye."

Carrying her backpack, she dropped it into the trunk of the car, then got in the backseat. Bill started the engine, pulling out of the driveway. Callie looked out the window, crying silently as the distance between herself and everyone she loved grew.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Callie's room at the group home was a boring, beige square, cold and institutional, with one locked window. she didn't bother unpacking her backpack, but she set her guitar, a gift from Brandon, safely in the corner. Then, she crawled into her bed, which was terribly uncomfortable, and covered herself up with the blue blanket, hiding from the world and longing for the Foster's warm, inviting home.

Dinner was served at promptly 7:00. At 7:59, Callie dragged herself into the dining room, and filled her plate with baked chicken, broccoli, and lumpy mashed potatoes, then sat down at the long table. Bill told her, before taking her inside, that it was important she be on her best behavior at the group home. No talking back, no getting into fights, and to watch her told her the better impression she makes, the more likely the staff will support Stef and Lena's appeal. He wanted them to get her back, too, he said. And if she wanted it badly enough, her actions would speak for her. So, Callie sat quietly, picking at the meal she wasn't hungry for, and wishing for one of Lena's delicious home cooked meals. She and Jude had never eaten as well as they did at the Foster's in their lives. It was a relief to know that Jude would never have to wonder where his next meal was coming from again.

She was dragging her fork through her potatoes when she noticed the girl sitting across from her, staring. "What?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I like your necklace," said the girl. "Is it real gold?"

Callie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess so." She went back to playing with her potatoes.

"Can I try it on?" the girl asked.

Callie deliberately lifted the small gold medallion from her chest, and dropped it down her shirt. "No," she replied.

"Why not?" the girl pressed. "I'll give it right back."

Callie sighed, growing impatient. "Because I said no. Did I stutter?" The girl gave her a nasty look in return. Knowing that remaining a part of the conversation wouldn't lead to being on her best behavior, Callie downed her glass of watered-down red Kool-aid, then went to her room.

Meanwhile, the Fosters were just sitting down to their own dinner, minus Jude, who had a stomachache. Lena had sent him to bed with crackers and ginger ale.

Stef look around the table at her family. Their faces were sullen, and the usually lively mealtime was so silent, they could hear a pin drop. It was clear that someone was missing. "I guess none of us feel much like eating tonight," Stef said. Her composure crumbled as she carried her dish to the garbage disposal. When her back was turned to everyone, she let her tears fall. Hurrying away, she went upstairs.

Lena found Stef laying on the bed, shaking with sobs. She sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"I miss my Callie," said Stef, wiping her tears away with a tissue. "I want her back."

"I know," Lena replied. "We all do." She sighed. "I've been thinking, and I wonder if there is a way we can bring her home. What about adoption? It's something to look into, anyway."

Before Stef could respond, the phone on the bedside table rang. She picked it up and said hello, then was pleased to hear Callie's voice on the other end. "Hi, Baby," she said, trying to hide that she had just been crying.

"Hi," Callie replied. Now that she'd called, she couldn't think of much to say.

"What are you doing, Sweetheart?" Stef asked. "Did you get settled in?"

"Not really," Callie told her. "I don't feel like unpacking yet."

"Well, you don't have to do that yet," Stef replied. "You've had a hard day."

"I miss you," said Callie, quietly. "I wish I was home."

"We wish you were, too." Stef shuffled the phone, holding it in place with her shoulder. "We love you, Angel."

"I love all of you," said Callie. "Tell everyone I said so, okay?"

Stef nodded, even though her foster daughter couldn't see her do so. "I will, Baby."

"How's Jude?" Callie asked. "Can I talk to him?"

"He doesn't feel well tonight," Stef told her. "He went to bed early. Would you like us to wake him up?"

"No," Callie replied. "I'll talk to him another time. Let him sleep. But give him a kiss for me."

"We will," said Stef. "Goodnight, Cal."

"Goodnight," said Callie, before hanging up. Once she was faced again with silence, she turned off the bedside lamp, then collapsed on her pillows, in tears. Her heart felt like it had been shattered, and the damage was irreparable. She'd never felt so alone, in this place where everything was unfamiliar. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

After hanging up with Callie, Stef and Lena went to check on Jude. He was snuggled under the covers, sound asleep. One at a time, they leaned down, and kissed his pale cheek.

**To Be Continued**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

"I need to talk to you about Callie," said Stef. It was the day after Callie left, and no one in the family was taking it very well. Angry, and desperate for some kind of resolution, Stef decided to pay a visit to her foster daughter's counselor, and let her know exactly how she felt.

The woman nodded. "How is she doing in her new placement?"

Stef clenched her jaw, trying to curb her temper. "Well, she's heartbroken, of course. And I can't say I blame her." She sighed. "I wish you would've come to us before doing this. We could've dealt with her problems differently."

"I'm sorry you're upset, Ms. Foster," the counselor replied. "But I was simply following protocol."

"Oh, I'm more than upset," Stef told her firmly. "I'm livid! We _love _Callie. And we were more than willing to give her all the patience and support she needed. Ours was the first safe, stable home she's ever had, and then she gets taken from it the first time she makes a mistake. What kind of message does that send her?" She felt tears sting her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of that woman, but she couldn't stop herself. "She was just starting to open up to us. She's been through so much... some things, we're just learning about. The only reason she's been acting the way she has is because she was being terrorized by someone who abused her. She was scared." She brushed her tears away as they fell, not wanting to show how vulnerable she felt. "We know she's a troubled girl, but traumatizing her even more is not the answer." She sighed pressing her fingers to her temple. "I'm sorry... I just had to get this off my chest."

"Again, I'm sorry," the counselor apologized, her face drawn.

"We want our daughter back," said Stef. "And if there's anything you can do, please do it." Silently, she resolved that once Callie was home, she'd find her a new therapist, somewhere else. One who actually had her best interests in mind. She knew that once again, Callie had been judged unfairly, based on the size of her file. And that was a shame, because Callie wasn't a bad girl at all. So, she'd done some things she wasn't proud of. Who hasn't? But it was almost destructive how she was never able to move forward and put her mistakes behind her without someone bringing them back up. Stef and Lena had always made it a point to treat the children they fostered, not as problems, but as people _with_ problems. It saddened them how harshly foster children were judged, when most of them were just victims of circumstance. "I'm a mother, but I'm also a cop," she said. "Callie doesn't belong in that place, and that's my professional opinion."

The counselor shuffled some papers on her desk. "If you feel a mistake has been made, maybe I can write some kind of statement... I'll see what I can do."

Stef nodded. "Please. Thank you for your time."

Meanwhile, Callie sat in her first group therapy session at the group home. Attendance was mandatory for residents. It was much like the sessions she'd attended at the counseling center, but in some ways, it was more tolerable. The new therapist wasn't as sickening as the old one. Callie could see her methods were tough, but she'd rather have someone who was tough but honest than someone who was sweet but phony. Still, she opted out of sharing anything, knowing there were other ways to be difficult than blatantly acting out. She'd barely spoken to anyone at all since she arrived. Her silence was a subtle but effective act of rebellion.

It interested her, the depth of some of the other kids' problems. These kids were the refuse of the foster system... the "High Risk" category she'd warned Brandon she might be placed in if anyone found out about Liam. They were almost mythological to Callie... a cautionary tale to keep her on the straight and narrow. And being in the midst of them was surreal. It was almost like walking over a bridge and meeting a troll at the toll booth. Most of the High Risk crowd seemed to have turbulent and disturbing histories. One teenage boy had tortured animals before being placed in the home. Another girl was something of a pyromaniac. And another girl had been arrested for prostitution. The list of destructive behavior went on and on. _Am I really one of them now? _Callie wondered. Nothing she'd ever done seemed that bad in comparison. While the other residents talked about their problems and progress, Callie hung back and listened, surveying the room. In the circle of unfamiliar faces, someone stood out. A girl, slightly older than her, with long, dark hair. Callie could've sworn she met that girl before. She couldn't put her finger on when or where, but she felt as if they were connected somehow. She tuned out the conversation going on around her as she racked her brain for memories.

"Serena?" the therapist called. "Do you have anything to share with the group today?"

The girl with the dark hair shook her head. "No."

Callie's ears perked up. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, she almost didn't hear the therapist call the mystery girl by name. But she did, and miraculously, it jogged her memory. In her mind's eye, Serena's face aged backwards a few years. Her straight teeth were replaced with braces, and her hair was a little shorter. Her hazel eyes, which were now somewhat vacant, became vibrant and bright. As the image became clearer, she remembered exactly where she'd seen that face before. Serena was the first one to leave the room as soon as group was dismissed. Not wanting to loose her in the crowd, Callie hurried after her.

**To Be Continued**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

"Hey! Wait up!" Callie called, following Serena down the hall. "Wait!"

Serena stopped walking, standing in front of a bedroom door that was presumably hers. "What do you want?" she asked.

Callie cleared her throat. "Umm... you don't really know me, but my name is Callie Jacob. I think a family I lived with a while back also fostered you once."

"Oh yeah?" Serena said, smiling. "Which family?"

"Umm, " Callie answered. "The Olmsteads." She studied Serena's face for a reaction. The older girl's smile was replaced with a pained look.

"Get lost!" she snapped, entering her room, and slamming the door shut.

"But wait!" Callie cried, knocking on the door. "I need to talk to you! Please!"

"I have nothing to say to you!" Serena called from inside. "Just leave me alone!"

Sighing, Callie gave up and went to her own room. She picked up her guitar and sat down on the bed. Music always helped her think. Homesick and lonely, the tune she played was sorrowful. She didn't know what she'd expected from Serena. When she recognized her name and face from a school portrait in Mrs. Olmstead's photo album, she began to wonder if the two of them shared the same dark secret. Now, after the other girl's reaction, she was positive they did. Maybe she was just looking for confirmation? Someone who would understand, so she wouldn't feel so alone. Now that she was separated from her family, she felt more isolated and lost than ever. She was angry at Serena, for not even hearing her out. They could've helped each other. As she mulled over her problems, the song she was playing quickened in tempo, matching her mood, until she was interrupted by a knock at her door. She held her breath as her fingers stilled against the strings.

Meanwhile, Brandon was laying on the grass under the tree in the backyard, thinking about Callie. They had been texting each other, but that wasn't the same as seeing her and hearing her voice. Everything around him reminded him of her. He wondered if it was actually possible to die of a broken heart. If it was, he was terminal.

"Hey, B.!" Stef called, crossing the yard. Brandon looked up as his mother sat down on the tree swing. "Shouldn't you be practicing your composition?" she asked. "How's it going?"

Brandon sighed from the ground. "I decided to drop out of the competition."

"Why?" Stef asked. "You've worked so hard on it!"

"I don't care about it anymore," Brandon admitted. "Callie was my inspiration, and she's gone."

"She's not dead, B.," Stef told him. "She's just a few miles away."

He shrugged. "I just don't care anymore. I miss Callie too much." Truth be told, it hurt too much to play that song.

"Honey, I'm worried about you," his mother said, concerned. "Have you told Callie you're not doing the competition?"

"No," Brandon replied. "I haven't."

"Well," she began. "What do you think she'd say?"

Brandon sat up, idly pulling blades of grass from the ground. "She'd tell me to stop feeling sorry for myself."

"I think she would say that, too," Stef said, smiling. "She's never been one to mince words, and she knows how hard you've been working on your piece. You put so much thought into it, Honey. It came from your heart, and she's feel pretty bad if you just threw it away." Getting off the swing, she sat down next to her son. "I'll make you a deal, okay? You finish your piece and stick with the competition, and I'll make sure Callie's home in time to see you perform it."

Brandon glanced at his mother, with disbelief. "You can't make a promise like that, mom."

"Maybe not," Stef replied. "But I'm going to try with everything I have. Our family isn't complete without Callie. And you love her so much."

"What makes you say that?" Brandon asked, his face shadowed with guilt.

Stef laughed, pointing to the tree. "I think I read it somewhere."

He blushed, turning his focus to the ground. "So, maybe I do? She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's all I think about. I even dream aboout her. She makes me happy, and she loves me too. But I guess that will get her kicked out of the house forever, right?"

"I don't know," said Stef, touched by her son's words. "Did you know that Lena and I can't adopt Callie and Jude?" Brandon looked at her, puzzled. "Because we wanted to, and I looked into it a while back," she explained. "We love those kids, and would adopt them both in a heartbeat. But their father is still alive, in prison, and won't sign away his rights to them. He can't have them, but he doesn't want anyone else to have them either." The news had saddened Stef. She thought it was incredibly selfish and unfair of Mr. Jacob to let his children suffer in foster care when they could be adopted into a family who loved them. She was so troubled by the news, she hadn't even had the heart to share it with Lena yet, though, since it was brought up the night before, she knew the time was coming.

"What are you trying to say?" Brandon asked.

"I'm saying," said Stef. "That if you and Callie really love each other and want to be together, I'd be willing to turn a blind eye to it. And I think Lena would be, too."

"You really mean that?" Brandon could hardly believe his ears.

"Yes," said Stef. "I do. As long as you're both responsible and very careful, I don't see the harm in it. You never know," she added with a wink. "Callie may never be our adoptive daughter, but if you two stick together, maybe she'll be our _daughter-in-law_ someday?"

"I don't know if I'll be ready to get married for a long time," Brandon told her. In the brief moments he and Callie considered eloping, reality set in quickly. Though he'd love to marry her eventually, they really were too young to think about it yet. "But I do want to be with Callie," he said, wrapping his arm around Stef, and hugging her to his side. "So, thanks mom. You're awesome." He stood up, brushing the grass from his jeans. "I guess I better get practicing. For the competition."

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Callie opened her bedroom door to find Serena standing in the hall, looking forlorn. "Listen," she said. I'm sorry for freaking out on you before. Can we talk?"

"Yeah," Callie replied. "Come on in." She stepped back to let the older girl inside.

Serena looked around the room, nervously. "Again, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just really stressed out lately, you know? I'm turning eighteen in a week, then I'll be leaving here, and I'll be on my own... it's a lot to deal with, and then being reminded of the past like that... do you forgive me?"

"Sure," said Callie. "I get it. So... you're getting out of here? You're so lucky. I'd give _anything_ to go home." She couldn't help but feel jealous of the other girl's eventual freedom. It didn't seem fair that someone who didn't seem to want to leave, got to. While she, who'd never wanted anything as badly as she wanted to leave, had to stay. She wished she could reverse their roles.

"That's because you have a home to go to," Serena told her. "When most of us get out of here, myself included, we have no one to go back to. This _is_ my home. So, you're really the lucky one."

"Oh," said Callie, blushing, and regretting her spiteful thoughts. "I'm sorry." She shifted uncomfortably. "I live with a foster family. My little brother, too. But I'm pretty sure they're going to keep us, if I ever get out of here."

"Tell me about your family," Serena asked, smiling sadly. Callie didn't know the older girl's story, but she thought maybe she was thinking about her own family.

"My little brother's name is Jude," said Callie. "He's twelve, and adorable. My foster moms are Stef and Lena. Stef's a cop, but she's cool. Lena's the assistant principal at my old school. Then, there's Brandon. He's..." She paused, not sure how she should describe him. "He's really great. He's Stef's biological son, and he's a super-talented musician. Then, there's the twins. Mariana and Jesus. They're fifteen. And that's everyone, I guess." She wiped a stray tear from her eye when she was finished speaking.

Serena nodded, knowingly, placing her hand on Callie's shoulder. "Hey... don't cry. You'll see them again. Really." She was quiet for another long moment, then glanced at Callie. "So... the Olmsteads. I have a feeling I know where this is going, but I want to hear what you have to say."

"Well," Callie explained. "I recognized your picture from one of Mrs. Olmstead's picture albums. She kept pictures of all the kids she's fostered. I asked about you, and she told me you left their house a few weeks before I got there." She sighed, not sure where to begin. "Anyway, this is really hard to talk about, but you know Liam? The Olmstead's son? Well, he, uh... he did something to me while I was living there. And I just met another girl who, Sarah, who he was trying to do the same thing to. I wondered if, maybe... he'd done it to other foster girls before us. Like, maybe you?"

Serena looked down, her brow furrowed. "If you want to know if Liam raped me too, then yes. He did." She stood up, pacing around the room, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry if my question upset you," Callie told her. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," said Serena. "I'm sorry it happened to you, too. It makes me sick how he goes after girls like us. I guess he thinks we're easy targets. He's smart... he knows no one will believe a trashy foster kid over him. So he gets away with it." She sat down on Callie's desk chair, and began to tell her story. It was, Callie quickly learned, much like her own. "It's taken me a long time to move on," she finished. "But I'm not like you. You seem strong. And it sounds like you have a lot of people who love you. You'll be okay."

_I'll be okay_, Callie thought. That was a new idea, and with it came a grain of hope. She'd always thought she was damaged beyond repair. But maybe she wasn't such a lost cause after all? She smiled gratefully at Serena. "We'll both be okay."

Meanwhile, the phone rang at the Foster's. Stef picked it up, and found it was Bill. Hearing his voice, her heart fluttered momentarily with hope that there was some progress on Callie's case. She and Lena had recently met with their lawyer, and the counselor had faxed a statement, as well. But her optimism about the nature of the call faded all too soon, because almost immediately, Bill told her he had some bad news. "We've received a letter from Callie's counselor," he explained. "But unfortunately, Child Services can't use it to remove Callie from the group home. I'm sorry."

"So, what's next?" Stef asked, determined. "Because I'm still not going to give up."

"I didn't think you would," said Bill. "And that's why I wanted to run an idea by you. I'm telling you right out... it's a long-shot. But if it works, you could have Callie home in a matter of days."

"I'm listening," said Stef. "Go on."

** To Be Continued**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

"Hey, babe!"

"Brandon!" Callie cried, clutching her phone. "It's so good to hear your voice. Why haven't you called me before?"

"Honestly," he admitted. "I've been kind of depressed. I'm sorry, Cal. I just really miss you."

"I miss you, too," Callie told him. "I wish I could see you." She felt her eyes tear up as she spoke, but she held back from crying, not wanting to upset him.

"Listen," he told her. "I have the best news. Do you want to hear it?" He'd been dying to tell Callie about his conversation with his mom, and he hoped it would cheer her up.

"Of course I want to hear it," Callie laughed. It was the first time she'd laughed since before leaving home. Brandon never failed to make her smile.

"So," he began impatiently. "Mom and I talked earlier, and she's okay with us being together. So, we don't have to hide our relationship anymore!"

"No way," Callie gasped. "Tell me what she said, exactly." She was almost inclined to believe he'd heard Stef wrong or misunderstood. Things never worked out the way she wanted them to, so it was understandable that Brandon's news seemed too good to be true.

"She said," Brandon told her. "That if you and I love each other and want to be together, they'd turn a blind eye to it, as long as we're careful and responsible. So... what do you say?"

"That's amazing!" said Callie. "Oh, this is so great." Involuntarily, she burst into tears.

"Whoa.. don't cry, Cal." He worried for a moment that he said something to upset her.

"No," she laughed. "I'm okay. I'm just happy. It feels good to smile again. I kind of wish I could kiss you, though. I miss that."

"Well," he replied. "When you get home, we'll make up for lost time, because I'm going to kiss every last inch of you."

Callie blushed. "That sounds good to me. But, Brandon... I don't think I'll be coming home anytime soon."

"Yes you will," he told her. "Mom promised. And my lips will be waiting for you."

"You're sweet," she sighed. "Just... don't get your hopes up too high, okay? I don't want you to be hurt if things don't work out for me."

"They will work out," Brandon told her firmly. "I have a good feeling about this."

Just then, Callie heard a tone come over the group home's speaker system, signaling five minutes until lights out. She groaned, annoyed. "I've gotta go soon, Brandon. It's almost time for lights out. I wish I could talk longer, but I don't want to get my phone taken away."

"Okay," he said. "Goodnight, Cal. I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Goodnight."

They stayed on the phone for several moments, neither one speaking. "You hang up first," said Brandon, listening to her breathe.

"No," she answered softly. "_You_ hang up first."

"No... _you_ hang up first, Cal."

"Okay," said Callie hesitantly. She poised her finger over the button, and ended the call. Afterward, Brandon kept the phone to his ear, listening to the silence on the other end.

While Brandon and Callie were talking, Stef and Lena sat at the kitchen table, already working on Bill's idea. It was simple in theory. Callie and Jude's biological father, though he was incarcerated, still had rights to his children that their foster parents didn't. Stef and Lena had no legal right to remove Callie from the group home. But her father did. However, Bill had warned them that Mr. Jacob was a very difficult and bitter man, especially where his children were concerned. They were to write a letter explaining Callie's situation, and include a form from the group home, consenting to her release, which they'd ask him to sign. After that, the ball was in his corner. If he chose not to sign the form, then that was that. And it would be very much like him to wad up the letter and throw it away, simply for spite. If he did sign the form, however, it would be an immediate solution to their problem. All they could do was write an honest and persuasive letter, and have faith that Callie's estranged father would put the best interests of his daughter first.

"I think you should write the letter," said Stef. "You're better at that touchy-feely stuff than I am."

Bill had given them specific instructions on how to appeal to Mr. Jacob's better nature. The main one was that they should emphasize Callie's separation from Jude. Secondly, they should downplay their maternal feelings for the children. They had to let him know that while they cared deeply for the kids, he was still their parent, and that his signing the form was Callie's only hope. And lastly, they had to make it obvious that they thought Child Services was the bad guy. It was ironic that a CPS worker would ask this of them, but Bill explained that Mr. Jacob intensely disliked the organization due to some past investigations on his family. He might consider his signing of the form a big "screw you!" to the people he so despised, whether he was thinking about Callie or not. Writing the letter was a daunting task, but they were willing to do whatever it took to bring Callie home.

"We'll write it together," Lena replied. "You love Callie, maybe more than anyone. You've got this, Hon."

Stef nodded. "So, where should we start? I think we should definitely mention school." Stef was devastated to learn that Callie would be working toward a high school equivalency diploma in the group home, rather than attending traditional high school. She only had two years to go, and Stef wanted her to finish them out at Anchor Beach, then graduate with Brandon.

Lena jotted that down. "Yes... definitely."

Soon, they had a letter, and it was pretty convincing if they did say so themselves.

Dear Mr. Jacob,

We are writing because we have been fostering Callie and Jude for several weeks, and it's been a joy getting to know them. Unfortunately, Child Services has, we believe, wrongfully placed Callie in a group home. We think you'll agree that this was a harmful and unfair decision on their part. As a result, Callie and Jude have been separated, which, as you can imagine, has been very difficult on both children. They're so close, and now they're lost without each other.

Another concern about this arrangement is Callie's education. She's been attending an excellent school along with our own children, and doing quite well. But in her current placement, she's no longer able to attend regular high school. This saddens us, because she's a smart girl with a lot of potential, and she is so close to graduating, an experience we don't want her to be denied of. If you allow permission to release her back into our care, she'll be able to return to school.

We respect your role as parent to Callie and Jude, and assure you that we understand your reasons for choosing not to relinquish your parental rights. Please know that there are no hard feelings on our part. Callie needs her father right now, Mr. Jacob. As foster parents, we don't have the authority to remove her from the group home, though we want to. You're the only person who can do that. You're daughter is very unhappy, and misses her brother and foster siblings terribly. Please help her. All you have to do is sign the enclosed form and mail it in the envelope provided. We ask that you do so as soon as possible for Callie's well-being. By giving your consent to release her, you will be reuniting her with Jude and providing her with a safe home with us for as long as necessary.

Thank you for entrusting your precious children to us.

Respectfully,  
Lena Adams and Stefanie Foster

Lena smiled as she went over the letter. "I like it."

"Me too," Stef agreed. "I just hope it works... if he signs it, it may be the only decent thing he's ever done for his daughter."

The next morning, Bill dropped off the consent form and a stamped envelope addressed to the group home. "Good luck," he said, watching Stef tuck the paperwork and letter into an envelope, then seal it. "I will let you know the minute we receive as response."

After he left, both women drove to the post office. The letter's delivery was so important, they refused to drop it in the letter box outside, even though they knew it would be perfectly safe. Each of them held a corner of the envelope, holding it above the slot on the post office wall. "On the count of three," said Lena, taking a deep breath.

"One-," Stef began slowly. "Two- three." Together, they released the fateful envelope, sending it out into the world.

** To Be Continued**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Three weeks passed since mailing the letter, with no word of response. Each day, it seemed less and less likely that Mr. Jacob would sign the form and mail it. Stef and Lena continued to talk with their lawyer, trying to find an alternative solution, just in case the response they were waiting for never came. Each weekend, they asked Callie to come home for a visit, and each weekend, she refused, saying that she'd already said goodbye once, and it would be too hard to go through it again. When she did come home, she wanted it to be for good. Going home without her never got any easier for Stef and Lena, and Brandon and Jude were both crushed each time.

Brandon woke up on the day of the piano competition, feeling too miserable to move. He couldn't help feeling angry at his mom, because she promised him that Callie would be home by now. He knew it wasn't fair of him to hold her promise against her, because she really did try, but he couldn't help wanting to blame someone. All he wanted was to see Callie again. He wanted her to see him perform his song and be proud of him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and feel her lips against his. And it was hard to accept the fact that she might not be home for a very long time.

The competition was in the early evening. Readying for it, Brandon had put on his best suit, which he'd laid out the night before, and combed his hair neatly. He stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie, when Stef poked her head in the door. "You need some help with that, B.?"

"I guess so," Brandon replied, unenthusiastically. "But mom... I don't know if I feel like competing today. I'm just not up to it."

Stef was just finishing the knot of his tie, straightening it so it laid right against his shirt. "I'm sorry, baby. For not being able to keep my promise to you. I really am. But Lena's gonna record your performance, so when Callie does come home, she can see it." She stepped back to admire her work. "There. You look very handsome. And you need to do this competition. You've worked to hard."

"I guess it's too late to change my mind now, anyway," Brandon told her. Just then, they heard Lena call from downstairs, telling them it was time to leave.

Soon, the Stef, Lena, Mike, Jude, and the twins were sitting in velvet seats at a local concert hall, watching the piano competition, waiting for Brandon's turn to play his piece. Stef glanced over at Jude, who looked a little bored, leaning against Lena's shoulder. Stef felt her phone vibrate against her leg when there were precisely three performances before Brandon's. She grabbed for the phone, and saw that it was Bill calling, then she hurried out of the auditorium and into the hall. "Bill?" she cried. "What's going on? Is Callie okay?"

"She will be," said Bill. "I wanted to call you earlier, but I had an emergency with another charge. I hope you'll understand. The group home received the signed form from Callie's father today, and they approved it."

Stef almost forgot how to breath. "So, that means..."

"Go! Go bring your girl home," Bill laughed. "And tell her I said hello."

"I will," said Stef. "Thank you... so much." She clutched her hand to her mouth, already bawling. Her family looked at her questioningly when she returned to the auditorium. "Jude," she whispered, tapping the young boy's shoulder. "Come with me, Sweetie. Hurry."

"Where are we going?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"To bring your sister home," said Stef, grinning from ear to ear.

"Are you serious?" Jude shouted, gaining some annoyed looks from the surrounding audience members.

"Yes," she nodded. "I just got a call from Bill." She turned to Lena, who had also begun to cry. "Will you be okay with the kids? I want to surprise B."

"We'll be fine," she told her, waving her hand. "Go!"

Stef and Jude hurried out of the building and into the car. They'd miss Brandon's performance, but Stef didn't think he'd mind under the circumstances.

When they reached the group home, Stef knocked hard on Callie's door, barely able to contain herself.

"Who's there?" Callie called from inside.

"It's Stef, baby!" She grasped her hands together with anticipation.

"And Jude!" Jude added. "Let us in!"

Callie opened the door, looking confused. Jude immediately fell into her arms, and she clutched him close, kissing his soft cheeks. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked, confused.

"You don't know?" Stef asked. "You're coming home, angel. To stay!" She held out the discharge papers she'd just picked up from the front desk, then took Callie into a warm hug. "My sweet baby... let's pack up your stuff and get the heck out of here."

Callie rested her head against Stef's shoulder, leaning into her hug. It felt so good to be held again. "I really get to come home?" she cried, grasping the papers tightly in her hand. "Oh, Stef! How?"

"Your father signed you out. It was Bill's idea. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah" said Callie, surprised and touched. "I didn't even think my dad cared about us anymore. But this is amazing!" Tears filled her eyes, spilling over. She let Stef pull Jude into their tearful group hug, wrapping her arms around her baby brother.

"I love you, sweetheart," Stef whispered, kissing Callie softly. "Both of you. My darlings are together again!" She glanced down at her watch. "But we really have to hurry, if we want to make it back for the end of Brandon's competition, so let's get going. He'll be so surprised."

"I love you, Stef," said Callie "And I love you, too, Jude. I'm so happy, I think I might actually faint right now." She began hastily stuffing her belongings into her backpack, which didn't take very long, and soon, they were leaving the group home behind for good. _Thank_ _you,_ _dad_, Callie silently told her father, as she gazed at the sky from the car window. _For letting_ _me_ _go_ _home_.

"And now, the winner for Best Original Composition goes to..." the emcee paused dramatically. "Brandon Foster, with Callie's Song."

Brandon stepped forward from his fellow competitors, hardly able to believe that he'd won the competition. "Thank you," he said, shaking the man's hand, and accepting a plaque and a savings bond. "This is an honor."

"You're quite welcome," the emcee said enthusiastically. "You're a talented young man, Mr. Foster."

Brandon wasn't listening to his words, though. He'd caught a glimpse of something red from the wings. It was a girl, holding a bouquet of red roses, and smiling. The stage lights were in his eyes, but he almost thought it was Callie standing there. But it couldn't be... _could_ it? He blinked, his eyes adjusting. It was Callie! He hurried off the stage and met her. "Callie?" He breathed, placing his hands on her face, and looking into her beautiful brown eyes. "Callie!"

Callie looked up at him, smiling, through a stream of tears. "I'm home, Brandon... to stay."

Brandon picked her up, and spun her around. "Oh, Callie." He pressed his lips against hers in a long kiss. "I've missed you... I can't believe you're really here. I'm so happy to see you!"

"I never thought this day would come," Callie told him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "I've just missed you so much. I love you, Brandon." Reaching out with one hand, she brushed his tears from his cheeks.

Brandon leaned in and kissed her once more. "I love you too, Cal." He hugged her close, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. "And I always will."

**The End... thanks for reading!**


End file.
